


Go Home

by RiverdaleHales



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Babies, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, New Years, Riverdale, Tension, Twins, fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverdaleHales/pseuds/RiverdaleHales
Summary: Based off of the last scene of 2x08- How does Betty deal with her and Jughead's most recent "breakup?" What does Mama Coop think of Betty's little initiation situation with the Serpents and what secrets is Alice hiding? And what is it that Betty and Archie felt at that window? After the kiss between Betty and Archie and the shocking reveal of the Black Hoods identity, read as Betty, Jughead, Veronica, and Archie try to become normal teenagers again. Secrets will be revealed and lies will be told in the town that is all but "normal." Continued through 2x09 to hold you over the hiatus!





	1. Initiation Situation

Home.

It was where Jughead had told her to go. But, there she was still standing underneath the faint glowing lights outside of the Whyte Wyrm, tears streaming down her now puffy cheeks.

Home? She was home. Jughead was her home- but, there she had just watched him walk away. From her- and it hurt like hell.

Betty's thoughts were interrupted by the almost violent vibration that came from the iPhone secured to her hip by the waistband of her peach colored skirt.

"I'm waiting in the car, hurry" the text message states.

Betty wipes her cheeks a final time before turning for the parking lot that takes residence on the side of the large building.

"Are you okay?" Alice immediately pushes. "Have you been crying?" Alice continues.

"Mom, stop." Betty mutters.

"Elizabeth, I-" Alice starts.

"Mom, enough!" Betty raises her voice, sniffling.

Alice raises her eyes in concern, but lays off throwing her hands up in defeat, before shifting the gear into reverse.

Betty entered her room with a breathless sigh- she still couldn't believe what had just happened.

Her sobs had subsided and the swelling in her cheeks had vanished, she leans to into the standing mirror that accompanies the left corner of her room, she almost looked as if nothing had happened. Suddenly her eye takes focus on the small picture pinched between the mirror and its ivory white border. The picture which included her and Jughead- at homecoming. Well, before homecoming. Her in that stunning silver off the shoulder dress with her hair swept to one side; and Jughead in the same suit he wore to Jason Blossom's funeral with that unmistakable gray crown beanie atop his head.

Betty carefully lifts her right hand and plucks the photo from its tight position in the mirror. Gazing down at it in her hand, tears begin to fill her eyes again.

She begins to remember his words, "Until it sticks." The words stung just as much now as they did when he had said them.

Suddenly, while rethinking the whole night, Betty became extremely angry. Before she even knew it, a drip of blood hit the top of the nude pink heel she wore on her right foot.

She took both of her hands and tore the small picture directly down the middle. Separating the two bodies, thinking to herself "This is how it's supposed to be," Tears filled her eyes once again, as she sank to the floor. Her hands met her face, pushing back her hair and smearing blood onto the lower right side of her face. Betty drew her knees to her chest and she began to sob, shaking as she rocked back and forth.

Betty didn't even know how much time had passed, but as Archie's bedroom light snapped on through Betty's window she snapped out of whatever trance she was in. She didn't want to risk Archie seeing her sobbing on her bedroom floor. So, she quickly stood and rushed off to the bathroom.

She threw the now blood-stained heels into the back of her closet, she couldn't risk Mama Coop finding them, but she would take care of them in the morning. She throws on a pair of navy blue pajama shorts and a white tank top, before throwing her hair into a mid-set ponytail.

Standing from her small set vanity, she turns to see Archie- shirtless of course. She gives him a light smile and continues the stride to her bed.

But, something was different- something felt different.

Slowly, Betty backed up towards the video again. The way Archie was watching her made her anxious.

It almost felt as if it was the first time the two had ever seen each other.

Archie is the first to break the eye contact. He reaches up and pulls a string, suddenly releasing the tight tension holding the blinds to the top of the window sill. The blinds descend breaking the contact between the two of them.

Betty realizes she's been holding her breath- a long sigh escapes from her lungs as she tries to catch her breath.

She reaches for the lamp next to her bed, and pulls on the small beaded string underneath the light pink lamp shade. The room goes black as Betty just stands there, breathing.

She finally turns to pull her curtains shut before climbing into her empty bed.

Betty curls up into the thick blankets and attempts to shut her eyes, but she knows she won't be getting any sleep tonight.

Betty wakes groggily, exhaustedly, she glances to the alarm clock that takes residence on the small ivory wooden bed side table. 6:42 am, last time she had looked it been right around four thirty, two hours was decent enough for her. She sat up and swung her legs to the edge of the bed. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, yawning.

Pushing herself off of the bed with both hands, she walks over to her vanity to grab her phone. Picking it up, she pushes the home button, but nothing happens.  
"Dead. Perfect," Betty says to herself in defeat.

After connecting her phone to the charger, Betty decides to continue her morning routine.

But, she suddenly feels a cool sensation on the pad of her right foot. She looks down to find one half of the picture that she oh, so utterly disrespected last night. Picking up the one half she examined Jughead. So happy and handsome- would she ever get to see him like that again?

Betty leans down to pick up the other half of the picture, she carefully pieces the two halves back together, layering the tears to make it look like her little rage outburst never happened. She gave a quick smile, before placing both halves into the top drawer of her vanity.

Reaching to the back of her bedroom door, she wraps herself in a pale pink bath robe, and ties the knot tight around her waist.

Betty hurries into the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth before she decides to head to the kitchen to see if anyone else is awake yet.

Sure enough, Alice awaits in one of her very own blue bath robes- drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper as she sits on one of the many bar stools that sounds the small counter.

"Well, Good morning." Alice says, not looking up from the large selection of Sunday comics.

"Morning," Betty mutters, walking over to the coffee pot.

Betty reaches for a mug from the cupboard above the crisp counter top.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Alice questions.

"Since now." Betty says.

Alice shrugs, "Sleep well?" she continues finally looking up from her paper, sipping from her mug.

"Yeah," Betty sighs, knowing she's lying.

"Would you like to talk about last night?" Alice pushes.

"Really mom?" Betty retorts. "No, I really don't" she snaps.

"Okay," Alice raises her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, just after everything that happened last night at the Whyte Wyrm and then I didn't see you after we got home and you stormed off to your room," Alice gestures to the stairs.

"I just-" Alice stops. "I want to make sure you're okay." Alice sighs.

"Really mom? Since when have you ever cared if I was okay?" Betty raises her voice.

"Now Elizabeth, I-" Alice starts.

"No mom, you always write me off as crazy- like Polly. Or you tell yourself I'm just another raging teenager." Betty utters. "You have never, not once, asked me if I was okay." Betty continues.

"After that little stunt you pulled last night?" Alice starts. "Betty, thinking about those men- those grown men watching my little girl strip on a stage like some hooker. I was sick to my stomach." Alice stops to take a breath. "Betty, what in the hell were you thinking? You're fifteen! What in the world gave you that idea, where was that going to get you?"

"I wanted to be a Serpent!" Betty exclaims.

Alice goes silent.

Betty sighs.

"Wanted?" Alice finally questions.

"What?" Betty asks, confused.

"You said you "wanted" to be a Serpent?" Alice continues.

"Yeah, I-" Betty starts.

"Oh, honey- no!" Alice stands from the bar stool.

"Betty, you don't know my past. You don't understand what I went through to get us here," Alice gestures to the house as she walks towards Betty.

Betty quickly pulls the sleeves of the robe over her hands, in order to hide the four-small crescent shaped imprints, still red and open, from her mother.

Alice grabs both of Betty's hands in hers, "Over my dead body will you ever become a Serpent." Alice pleads.

Gently, Alice lets go of Betty hands, before placing them to the hem of her shirt.

"Mom, what-" Betty starts.

Alice lifts the bottom of her shirt to reveal a tattoo. A two-headed snake in the shape of an 'S' takes residence on Alice's right hip bone.

"Hurt like a bitch," Alice starts.

"The halo is a nice touch," Betty snickers, glances at the top head of the prominent 'S'.

Alice let's out a small giggle.

"I never thought I would agree with Jughead," Alice starts.

Betty's eyes dart up to meet Alice's, confused to how she would know.

"Betty, c'mon I'm not an idiot. How long do you think that Serpent dance has been part of female initiation?" Alice suggests.

"You did that?" Betty asks, shocked.

"I did I did," Alice nods. "However, I wore red and was 18!" She exclaims.

"I'm sorry Mom." Betty finally says.

"I understand why you did it Betty," Alice starts.

Betty gives her an intrigued glance.

"I did it for the same reason," Alice starts. "Perhaps even for the same family." Alice concludes.

"FP?" Betty exclaims.

Alice turns not saying anything.

"Mom?" Betty pushes.

Alice doesn't budge, returning to her paper and now cold coffee.

Betty stands, sipping her coffee- silent, just eyeing her mother.

Finally, Betty turns to set her mug in the sink.

She begins to walk towards the stairs.

"Mom?" Betty stops.

"MmHmm?" Alice mutters.

"Thank you." Betty smiles.

"For what, hun?" Alice asks.

"Letting me in." Betty continues, starting up the stairs.

Alice glances up as the word "in" escapes Bettys lips, before she smiles.


	2. Reckless Metal Machine

Betty jumps in the shower.

She soaks in the hot steam and fresh soap scent for what feels like ages.

Slipping on a purple knit sweater and a pair of light wash skinny jeans, Betty then lightly blow dries her blonde locks. She quickly whisks it back up into a pony before exiting the small bathroom.

She jumps when she spots Archie perched on her bed.

He catches sight of her, "Your mom let me in," he starts. "Told me I could wait up here."

"You scared me." Betty tells him.

"Sorry," Archie mutters.

"What are you doing here? It's not even 8:00 yet." Betty asks, pitching her shorts, tank top, and towel into the hamper beside her closet. "And on a Sunday, that's odd for you." She continues.

"Couldn't sleep." He mutters.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Betty asks.

"I don't really know," Archie starts. "I kind of just wanted to talk."

"About what?" Betty sighs.

"Last night." Archie mutters, almost like a question.

"What about last night?" Betty retorts, she doesn't really want to talk about last night's escapades.

"Well, as glad as I am that I wasn't there to see your little show," Archie starts.

Betty cheeks burn red.

"The window." Archie nods to her window seat.

"What about the window? Archie what are you getting at?" Betty asks.

"Betty, c'mon don't tell me you didn't feel anything." Archie suggests.

Betty raises her eyebrows, "Well did you?" she asks.

"What?" Archie mumbles.

"Feel something," Betty starts.

"I don't know. Maybe." Archie whispers.

"Look, you had a rough night," Betty gestures at him. "I had a rough night." She takes to her chest. "We didn't feel anything." Betty puts emphasis on the word 'feel'.

"We didn't?" Archie utters, confused.

"No." Betty turns, pacing towards her closet.

Archie stands to meet her; so, close behind her she can feel his hot breath on her neck. He makes the tiny hairs on her arms stand up on end.

Archie places his right hand on Betty's upper arm. Betty immediately grabs his hand, and her head sinks.

What was this? Why did it feel… right? It couldn't feel right. It shouldn't feel right. She was in love with Jughead, he should be in love with Veronica.

"Archie, I-" Betty starts.

Archie turns her around, now facing him.

"Shh." He cuts her off.

Leaning in oh so close, Betty knew where this was going.

She couldn't do this, why was she doing this?

"Archie," Betty pushes him away. "We can't do this."

"Yes, we can." Archie grabs her hands.

"No, we can't." Betty starts. "I may not know where my relationship stands right now. But, I know damn well that you love Veronica."

Archie scoffs.

"What?" Betty's asks confused.

"I'm pretty sure I don't have to worry about Veronica anymore." Archie mumbles.

"What are you talking about?" Betty questions.

"I think we broke up last night." Archie says.

"Wait, what?" Betty mutters.

"Yeah, I don't know. Some shit went down, and she pulled the final straw last night." Archie shrugs.

"You need to go talk to her." Betty tells him.

"I'm pretty sure I am the last person she wants to see right now." Archie says, pulling up on the pant legs of his blue jeans, taking a seat on Betty's window bench.

"Trust me Archie, I know V, she would never want to hurt you." Betty starts.

"Well it's too late for that." Archie mumbles.

"Go talk to her- you know you want to." Betty teases.

Archie smiles, "She did call me last night, not unusual for her- it's usually for a late-night hookup."

"Okay, I did not need that image in my head." Betty laughs, Archie joins in.

"Talk to her Arch- at least give her that much." Betty tells him.

Archie stands from the bench, he's almost to the top of the stairs when he turns.

"Hey Betts," he starts.

"Yeah?" Betty snaps her head up.

"Thanks." Archie nods.

Betty smiles at him and Archie continues his decent down the stair case.

As much as Betty wanted to call Jughead, she knew that he needed space.

She needed space too. She refused to think about what she had done, stripping in front of grown men was an all-new low for her.

She threw herself into her history homework; trying her best to focus on her upcoming finals before Christmas Break.

But all she could think about was last night.

Was she the reason FP had fallen back off of the wagon? Why did Jughead push her away- again? Would it always be like this?

Although her and Jughead had only been together for 4 months, they had been through more together in that 4 months than most couples go through in a lifetime.

But, the last month of their relationship just felt like a revolving cycle. She hurt him, they made up. He hurt her, they made up. One of them would say something they knew they would regret, but they made up eventually. No matter how many times they hurt each other, it was okay because they always got through it. Frankly, Betty knew that Jughead moving to the Southside and going to a different school; and then when Jughead joined the Serpents- Betty knew it would change everything between them. She can't help but feel like she's losing him. That's part of the reason she pulled the little stunt that she did last night. She feels like their falling apart, when all she wants is to be a part of him.

Of course, she could never tell him that, he wouldn't understand. He would tell her she was being selfish and only caring about herself- or at least that's what Betty told herself he would think.

Betty spent the day studying. Around noon she went to Pop's to grab take out for her and her mother. Luckily, she didn't run into anybody worth mentioning and no one had seemed to speak of Betty's small incident the night before.

She ate a bowl of left over pasta in her room for dinner, before she decided a hot bath sounded nice.

The hot water made her wince as her hands met it's burning surface. The crescent indents on her right hand had begun to scab over, leaving her with a rough texture when she ran her finger tips over her palm.

She closed her eyes, a little shut eye wasn't a bad idea right now.

She jumped awake to what sounded like a tapping on the bathroom window.

She quickly jumped out of the shallow tub, wrapping herself in a crisp white towel. She grabbed her phone from the lip of the sink, 8:26 pm. She had fallen asleep- for over an hour.

Why hadn't her mother come to check on her?

She reached into the tub to pull the plug out of the now cold water.

Quickly wrapping herself in her pale pink robe, she hurried downstairs.

Alice was nowhere to be found.

Betty looked out the kitchen window to see the station wagon still parked in the drive way.

Where was she?

Suddenly a motorcycle pulls up to the end of the drive way.

Betty ducks out of view.

"Shit," she says to herself.

She couldn't see Jughead right now- like this. "What about boundaries, what about space?" she thought to herself.

Slowly, Betty peeks out the kitchen window to find not one, but two people climbing off of the reckless metal machine.

"Who was with him?" she thought.

Suddenly it clicked, that wasn't Jughead sporting the Southside Serpent jacket- it was, FP!

And her mother!

What was going on?

Betty couldn't risk FP seeing her, like this- although he'd seen her in less last night. Betty shudders at the thought.

Betty had a feeling there was a reason her mother had snuck out, and frankly she already knew this was bound to happen.

Betty rushes back up the stairs, quickly shutting her bedroom door, but not before grabbing her phone from the bathroom sink.

She had to call Veronica!


	3. See You Later

A brisk knock on Betty's door causes her to jump.

"Hey V, I gotta go." Betty says. "Yeah, bye." She smiles.

"Yeah?" Betty asks towards the door.

Alice enters, carrying a white laundry basket.

"Who was that on the phone?" Alice asks, placing the laundry basket on Betty's bed.

"Oh, just Veronica." Betty shrugs.

"Is she okay?" Alice mutters, removing 3 pairs of jeans from the basket.

"Why wouldn't she be okay?" Betty questions, reaching for a textbook at the end of her bed.

"Well, just after she ran off stage last night, I didn't see her." Alice starts. "Did she go home?"

"I'm not sure mom," Betty lightly snips. "We didn't really talk about it."

"Then what were you talking about on the phone?" Alice asks.

Betty's cheeks blush red.

"Oh, nothing." She shrugs, nervously giggling.

"Well okay." Alice hums.

Betty smiles.

"Get some sleep, school tomorrow" Alice nods.

"Goodnight, mom." Betty mutters.

"Goodnight." Alice smiles.

Alice shuts the door behind her and Betty lets out a long sigh.

Why didn't she ask her about FP?

Betty glances at her alarm clock, 9:15 pm.

A little early for her, but she was still groggy from the day and she knew a little extra shut eye wouldn't kill her.

She looks down and realizes she's still in the robe.

She stands from her comfortable position in the bed and walks over to her closet.

Pulling out a pair of pink pajama shorts and a grey t-shirt, she throws them onto the chair of her vanity.

Betty drops the robe, pulling on the shorts first and then slipping on the t-shirt over her head.

Just as her head pops through the tight hole, Betty jumps at a sound behind her.

The sound was familiar, she had heard it the night before.

She glances to see the shadowed outline of a body, and the plastic blinds lightly swaying.

Had he watched her? Did Archie just watch her change?

Betty pondered on the idea of calling him, interrogating him about what had just happened.

But oddly, it didn't feel wrong.

Betty slips into bed, feeling alone and vulnerable.

She thinks to herself, "Does Jug feel like this too?"

She really didn't want to cry herself to sleep, so she reaches over and pulls the string on her bedside lamp.

The morning goes by slow, Betty slides through chemistry and history with ease. But, as the hours pass her day just becomes more of a blur.

She decides she needs to at least write an article or two for the weeks Blue & Gold.

She decides to spend her lunch and her third period study hall catching up on the now overflowing pile of pieces in the school's suggestion box.

Betty noticed herself falling more and more behind since she was the only writer now that Jughead had left.

She twists the knob on the blue metal door.

To her surprise, she's not alone.

Her eyes go wide.

Jughead.

He's there, sporting an army green t-shirt and a red flannel fleece jacket.

Betty drinks in the sight of him.

"Merry Christmas," Jughead mutters, handing her a small wrapped gift box- bow and all.

"Thank you." Betty whispers, taking the small red striped box.

"You can open it now." Jughead tells her.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Can I wait?" Betty asks, not looking at him.

Jughead looks confused, "Yeah, of course."

Betty gives him a small grin.

"But, why?" Jughead asks.

"Because I want to open it when you open yours," Betty starts. "From me."

Jughead nods.

Silence feels the room, both of them are afraid they might say something wrong.

"I'm sorry Betty." Jughead finally pleads.

"Jughead," Betty starts.

"Betty please understand that I don't want you in my world, I can't have you be a part of that."

"But why Jug?" Betty asks.

"Betty why would you want to?" Jughead mutters.

"To be with you Jug. To protect you-"

"I don't need to be protected." Jughead slams.

Betty eyes fill with hurt.

"Betty, I can't have you get hurt, I won't have you get hurt."

"I just feel like were falling apart." Betty utters, a sob stuck in her throat.

"So, we wait." Jughead says.

"What?" Betty looks up.

"Betty, my dad rejoined the Serpents, so I can get out." Jughead starts.

"Oh, Jug" Betty mutters.

"Betty, you and I both know it- we are not in a good place right now." Jughead starts.

"I want to be with you, I want to come back here." Jughead gestures at the room.

"But, it's gonna take time," Jughead starts. "You gotta give me time."

Betty nods.

She understands- although it hurts like hell.

"Betty, I have to do this, I want out- I need out." Jughead tells her. "My dad gave up his only chance to get out of this God forsaken town- for me." Jughead shakes his head.

"Betty, I can't drag you into this."  
Betty decides that she can't fight anymore, as much as she loves him- she knows now that he loves her more. For the first time, she fully understands that if she keeps fighting him she's going to lose him.

"Jughead," Betty takes a step towards him and repeats some very familiar words. "I hear you, and whatever you need to do- or explore. I support you."

"Just promise me that if you get into any trouble, or even if you just want to talk." Betty mutters. "You'll call me."

"Of course," Jughead smiles.

"I know this is going to suck, trust me I do- but, I need to do what I need to do right now. As much as it kills me, I can't have you get hurt." Jughead tells her.

"Just remember Betty, this isn't forever or goodbye-" Jughead grabs Bettys left hand. "This is just a "see you later,"

She smiles.

Jughead leans in to kiss her.

"Please don't," Betty winces.

Jughead is confused, but he settles for her cheek anyway.

Betty couldn't let her last memory of him be a kiss, that would just rip her to shreds.

Jughead lets go of her hand, and walks past her towards the door.

He reaches for the handle, but turns back towards Betty.

She takes her right arm across her chest, grabbing her left shoulder.

"Hey,"

Betty glances up.

"See you later." He mutters.

Betty gives a slight smile.

Jughead turns and opens the door.

As soon as blue rectangle meets its frame, Betty's head drops to release the sob that had been stuck in her throat for what had felt like forever.


	4. Like Mother Like Daughter

"Another shake Alice?" FP asks, wiping his hands on a dish towel, standing behind the counter at Pop's.

"I really shouldn't." Alice states, still typing away-not making eye contact.

"C'mon, who do you have to impress?" FP teases.

Alice gives him a flirty glare.

"Fine." Alice mutters.

FP lets out a small laugh.

Alice smiles too.

"One strawberry milkshake coming right up," FP starts.

"Ya know this is Betty's favorite too." FP says, setting down the tall pink glass in front of Alice.

"What can I say," Alice picks up the glass. "Like mother like daughter." Alice places the straw to her bottom lip, sucking- all while intently staring into FP's eyes.

"Wow, Alice- you've still got it." FP shrugs.

"What's that?" Alice sets down the glass.

"The ability to make a guy melt with just one look." FP leans in.

Alice, taken by surprise, blushes- hard.

"Want to go for another ride on my bike tonight." FP flirts.

Alice's eyes go wide, "That was a one-time thing, and a mistake."

"Oh, really?" FP mutters.

"Yeah really, -" Alice starts. "You caught me in a moment of weakness."

"Did I now?" FP teases.

"FP, I met with you to discuss our children and to talk you out of becoming a Serpent again." Alice says.

"Well, you could try again." FP flirts.

"Would it work?" Alice starts.

"Well, you'll have to see for yourself when you meet up with me tonight." FP shrugs.

"And where will this little meeting be held?" Alice leans in.

"Whyte Wyrm- 9 o'clock." FP whispers.

"Mmhmm, we'll see." Alice smiles.

The rest of the day blurred by for Betty. She slid through her English final with flying colors, before meeting up with Veronica for coffee at Pop's after school.

The two cackled and talked about their days, sharing final scores and holiday plans. They had decided they would spend New Year's Eve together at Veronicas. The Lodges were spending New Years in New York and Veronica would have the place to herself for a few days. The girls had decided that their little ball drop get together would consist of no boys- well except Kevin; and they had decided to extend an invitation to Josie and the Pussycats and of course Cheryl. Shockingly enough Betty had decided to invite Toni. She figured a little girl time couldn't be a bad thing, and she knew Toni's living situation wasn't the greatest right now.

Veronica had insisted there be a theme to this little "party"- if you could call it that- and decided regal paper invitations was the way to go.

Betty really didn't want to play part in the whole party planning situation. It seemed as though every party she planned only later consisted of chaos.

Veronica made it apparent that this party was needed and assured Betty that she would do all of the needed planning.

The two of them wrapped up their little girl talk session with no talk of either Archie or Jughead and that was fine with Betty.

Betty's night consisted of a leftover burger she had brought home from Pop's and a binge marathon of Gossip Girl. She was bored out of her mind with no school work, but she really didn't feel like sleuthing tonight.

Archie had called her a few times, but she had ignored them- not really wanting to talk to anyone.

Around 8:30 she heard a small ruckus downstairs.

She slowly stood from her bed, pecking out her bedroom door she saw her mother. Once again sneaking out- Jeez you'd think her mother was the teenager in this house.

Betty crept down the stairs to peek out the front window.

She saw her mother, once again, mounting a motorcycle.

Once again, accompanied by FP!

Betty didn't understand, why her mother felt the need to hide this from her. Or better yet, Betty didn't understand how her mother thought she wouldn't find out?

Betty wasn't really sure how to feel. She knew her parent's marriage was toxic- and with her dad being in Syracuse the last two weeks, it had really given her mother some peace of mind. But, on the other hand- FP was Jughead's dad. The father of her boyfriend dating her mother, was not an easy concept for Betty to wrap her mind around. If one day a relationship came out of her mother and FP's affairs, Betty would in a sense be dating her brother- gross. Betty knew however, that FP and her mother had history- a history that even Betty couldn't sleuth out. But, she honestly didn't know if she wanted to.

Not wanting to rack her brain with the happenings of the possible affair between her mother and FP, Betty went back to her room, making sure to lock the door. Her mother had a key and for God's sake there was still a killer on the loose.

Authors Note: I know this chapter was on the shorter side, and for that I apologize. However, this chapter was meant to kind of lay out the plot for the rest of the fanfic. This is my first ever time writing for FP and Alice so bear with me. I have decided that I am going to continue this story after the midseason finale- with my own imagination. So please keep on reading with me as I grow this story!


	5. Christmas Surprise

A knock-on Betty's bedroom door makes her jump.

"Come in." She mutters.

Who could it be?

It was Betty's first day of Christmas Break and mother was busy working at The Riverdale Register all day.

"Knock Knock," Hal Cooper smiles, easing open her door.

"Dad!" Betty smiles, jumping up from the bed.

"Hi, honey." He hugs Betty.

"How was Syracuse?" Betty questions.

"Fine fine, you know the usual." Hal nods, taking a seat on Betty's window bench.

"You weren't supposed to be home until after New Year's." Betty mentions.

"I know I know, but I didn't think it would be appropriate not to be home for Christmas." Hal shrugs.

"Well, I'm glad your home." Betty smiles.

"Where's your mother?" Hal questions.

"Oh, she's spending the day at the office. She didn't call you?" Betty asks.

"Betty, you know me and your mother don't talk much anymore,-" Hal whispers, almost ashamed.

"Dad, c'mon you can talk to me about this." Betty starts. "I get a front row seat to all of you and mom's fighting matches, it's not like I don't know when something is up."

"I know hun, but I don't really want to make a habit of allowing my daughter to play therapist." Hal says.

"It's fine dad, really." Betty smiles.

"Seriously though, how are you?" Hal asks her.

"Um, okay." Betty mutters.

"Your mother told me about your little," Hal pauses. "Serpent show?" he questions.

Betty blushes, embarrassed. "I thought you said you hadn't talked." She stutters.

"Oh, Betty." Hal whispers.

"Dad, please." Betty pleads. "I already got the guilt trip from mom. I know what I did was wrong and trust me I learned my very embarrassing lesson." Betty cringes.

"I'm not going to yell at you, and I think living with your mother for the last two weeks has been punishment enough," Hal scoffs.

Betty lets out a small giggle.

"But, I do want you to know how disappointed I am in you Betty."

Betty's face falls.

"I know dad, I'm disappointed in me too." Betty starts. "I was just in the moment and it happened." She shrugs.

Silence fills the room.

"So," Hal starts. "I did bring a little surprise with me."

Betty looks up. "What?"

"It's down stairs." He mutters, nodding towards Bettys bedroom door.

"Is it a present?" Betty pushes up from the bed. "From New York?" she questions.

"Well, it's not from New York." Hal stands. "But, it's definitely a present."

Betty stops at her door.

"Go!" Hal gestures to the stairs.

Creeping down the stairs, unsure of what she'll find; Betty peeks into the living room.

"Polly!?" Betty yells.

It was Polly, swollen like no other.

"Hi sis." Polly smiles, hugging Betty.

"Oh," Betty hits Polly's large round belly. "Hi their babies." Betty smiles placing a hand on Polly's belly muttering in a baby voice.

Polly laughs.

"What are you doing here?" Betty questions.

"Well, dad insisted that I come home for Christmas and the farm is very lonely right now." Polly says.

"How long are you staying?" Betty asks.

"Well, I'm due almost any day now so I thought I would stay for good." Polly shrugs, laughing.

Betty hugs her sister again.

"But Polly," Betty starts. "The Black Hood."

Hal cuts in, "Sheriff Keller knows that she's here and he's got men patrolling the house every fifteen minutes."

Betty smiles, "Oh Pol, I'm so glad your home." She leans in for a hug again.

"Ugh, me too." Polly smiles.

Suddenly the front door opens.

"Well would you look at this little love fest." Alice teases.

"Hi mom." Polly mutters, smiling.

"Hi hun." Alice sets down her bags and walks over to hug Polly.

"So," Alice sighs. "What's everyone thinking for dinner?"

"Ugh yes, I'm starving." Polly exasperates.

"Of course, you are." Alice laughs.

"Well, dine out or stay in?" Hal questions. "Girls?" he looks to Betty and Polly.

"Valentinos?" Betty questions.

"Italian it is," Alice says.

"We'll leave in about an hour- go get ready girls." Alice gestures to the stairs.

Betty grabs Polly's bags from the couch, before of the two of them ascend the stairs together.

"Alice," Hal mutters.

"Hal," Alice starts. "To what do I owe the pleasure." She mutters.

"Alice, don't do this. Its Christmas, our girls are here" he gestures to the stairs. "Can we just enjoy each other's company for a while?"

"Fine." Alice removes her coat. "But, after the holidays we seriously need to have a talk."

Hal places his hands up in surrender.

"You didn't care to call me and tell me our daughter was coming home?" Alice mentions.

"Well, you didn't care to call me when you were sneaking around with the Serpents now did you?" Hal mutters.

Alice's face goes white.

How did Hal know about FP?

"How could you let our daughter go to a bar on the south side?" Hal starts. "And why were you there exactly?"

"We were invited." Alice defends. "And Betty is dating Jughead, I didn't want her to go alone."

"Hmm," Hal nods. "You know what Alice." He whispers.

Alice looks at him intently.

"You never were a good liar." Hal mutters, walking past her- making sure to hit her shoulder with his.

"So, how have mom and dad been?" Polly asks, brushing her hair.

"Oh my gosh, don't even get me started." Betty mutters, sitting on her bed.

"That bad, huh?" Polly asks.

"Well, dad's been in Syracuse for the last two weeks so it's been pretty quiet around here." Betty shrugs.

"How's it been living with just mom?" Polly laughs.

"She's never home anymore, and when she is home I'm never home- so we only see each other in passing anymore." Betty says.

"Where's she been?" Polly starts. "With a killer on the loose there can't be much for her to do at the Register."

Betty doesn't say anything, but you can see the guilt on her face as she stands from the bed.

"Betty?" Polly pushes.

"Mmhmm?" Betty opens her closet.

"What are you hiding?" Polly questions.

Betty sorts through hangers, avoiding the question at hand.

"Betty?" Polly pushes harder.

"Polly, shh!" Betty turns.

"Tell me."

Betty hesitates.

"Ugh, I think mom is having an affair." Betty rushes.

"What!?" Polly jumps.

"Shh!" Betty exclaims.

"With who?" Polly asks.

Betty doesn't say anything.

"Betty, with who?" Polly pushes.

"FP." Betty whispers.

"FP Jones!?" Polly exclaims.

Betty nods.

"FP Jones as in your boyfriend's dad FP Jones?" Polly questions.

Betty nods again.

"But, how?" Polly asks.

"She's been sneaking out to see him and coming home late at night." Betty mutters.

"Oh, wow." Polly whispers.

"All her and dad do anymore is fight. They think I don't notice because their oblivious to my existence anymore." Betty shrugs.

"Oh Betty, that's not true." Polly mutters.

"Yes, it is, Polly when you're not here it's like I'm not here. They don't even know when I'm around anymore." Betty exclaims.

"Why do you say that?" Polly asks.

"Polly, I stayed at Jugheads last week, overnight- on a school night." Betty starts. "Mom didn't even ask me where I was or where I had been. She didn't even know I hadn't been home."

"Why is that a bad thing." Polly questions.

"It's not, it's just the fact that they didn't even know I was gone." Betty sighs.

Suddenly a knock at the bedroom door makes them jump.

"Girls, you about ready?" Hal pops his head in.

"Yeah dad." Polly smiles.

"Okay, we'll see you downstairs." Hal closes the door.

"We are not done talking about this." Polly assures Betty, standing from the bed.

The girls put on their coats, before descending down the stairs and loading into the small station wagon.

Knowing this was going to be the most awkward family dinner of all time.


	6. Perfect Disaster

The day of the 23rd had been uneventful.

Alice and Hal had spent the day at the Register preparing the final touches on the Christmas edition of the weekly paper.

The girls, Polly and Betty had spent the day shopping and talking baby names for the twins.

The two of them shared a booth at Pop's for dinner, laughing over burgers and shakes.

An awkward run in with Fred Andrews and Archie was enough to top off the night for Betty.

Getting ready for bed, her phone pinged from her vanity.

Archie: Wanna investigate Svenson further with me tomorrow?

Betty's mind swirled, she had been so busy catching up with Polly that she had forgotten about her and Archie's little talk they'd had on Wednesday with the school's secretary before they had left for break.

Betty: Yeah, I'm not really believing the whole "sick" excuse, I think we should stop by his house. Check up on him?

Archie: Me too, come over around noon?

Betty: Sure :)

Betty muted her phone, she was tired and needed her rest for the day ahead of her.

The day of Christmas Eve was an eventful one.

With no luck at Svenson's, Betty and Archie decided to retrace their steps- a call from the Black Hood and a little sleuthing had lead them straight to the him.

Svenson himself.

He had played them all, the perfect disaster.

But, why?

Betty couldn't stop herself from thinking.

Why? Why was Svenson so evil?

There had to be more to his story, and she was determined to find out.

After almost burying her best friend alive and ruthlessly running to chase the identity of her tormenter, Betty looked rough.

But, there was one thing she couldn't get her mind off of…

The kiss.

Sitting at her vanity, she placed a finger to her bottom lip.

Had it really happened?

She remembered all of the times, just 4 months ago, where she only dreamed about sharing a kiss with the one and only Archie Andrews.

But, now that it had happened- she knew it wasn't right.

Deciding she didn't want to rack her brain any longer, Betty stands to change out of her dirt filled clothes.

Opening her closet door to a box.

A large green box with a bow attached.

Jughead's gift.

She smiled remembering all of the thought she had put into his gift.

Changing her clothes, she quickly pulled a pad of paper from her book bag.

Writing a quick note, she attached it to the box.

Grabbing a jacket from the back of her door, she loaded the box into the station wagon.

"Hey dad, I'll be back in a bit." Jughead yells through the trailer.

He opened the door to find the large green box at his feet.

Lifting it, he found it to be rather heavy.

He brings the large box inside, placing it on the coffee table.

"I thought you were leaving?" FP waltzes from the kitchen.

"I was," Jughead starts. "But, I found this at the door."

"Who's it from?" FP questions, sitting on the couch.

"I'm not sure." Jughead mutters.

Suddenly he realizes there's an envelope attached to the bow.

'Jug, I didn't want this to go waste. I searched for months before finally finding one, I hope you get some good use out of it. –Love, Betty'

It was a typewriter, the best typewriter. Jughead could tell Betty had really put thought into the gift and he'd only wish she'd been there to open it with him.

Betty's day had been filled with fake smiles and informal hugs.

She had been spent from the amount of fluff talk she'd had to fill conversations with over the day.

Sporting a beautiful black, white, and red printed sweater with a bejeweled collar to match, Betty had decided simple light wash skinny jeans were the best way to complete her Christmas attire.

The Cooper's Christmas morning had started out slow.

Alice drank her morning coffee and read the Sunday comics as usual.

Hal spent the morning in the office at the house, doing who knows what behind the closed doors.

Polly had insisted on picking out Betty's attire for the day- which Betty had refused but played along anyway.

The four of them ate a quick breakfast and exchanged gifts before meeting with the usual "Cooper Crew" as her father called it.

That night, when they got home, Betty had insisted on using the shower first.

Pulling of her jacket, she threw onto her bed- with all intentions to hang it on her door later.

Her phone fell from one of the pockets and tumbled to the floor.

"Shit." She muttered under breath.

Bending to grab the small device, Betty spots the corner of a familiar object peeking out from her bed skirt.

It was the gift she'd gotten from Jughead.

She reaches for the box, realizing it must been kicked under there during her and Archie's sleuthing episode the day before.

Betty crosses her legs, sitting on her bed.

She pulls the red bow from the corner, pulling at the striped wrapping paper.

Pulling the top from the brown cardboard box, Betty notices a note.

'I wanted you to be the first to read this. Think of it as a first edition. Hoping I can become your new favorite writer. –Love, Jug.'

The last line made her heart flutter.

It couldn't be.

But indeed, it was.

A stack of white printer paper laid in the bottom of the small brown cardboard box.

Carefully Betty pulled stack of paper, secured together with three staples up the left side, from the box.

She glances down at the top page.

'The Twilight Town' the title reads; by JH Jones.

A small tear escapes from Betty's eye, landing directly onto the cover page.

She wipes her face, careful not to allow her tears to smear the ink.

"This was his novel." Betty thought to herself. "His first novel."

Turning the first page, Betty begins to read- completely glued to the pages she held in her hands.

Betty wakes the next morning fully intent on talking to Jughead. She didn't care of the supposed danger he thought she was putting herself in. She wanted to be with him and she needed to be with him. Screw the whole, "let's wait until it's safe." The Black Hood had been caught and while Betty's investigation wasn't fully complete, she knew that she needed Jughead to get her through it. He was her light at the end of a very long and dark tunnel. She believed they could get through anything together, and she would do whatever it took to make him believe that too.

A knock of the trailer door, caused Jughead to jump.

"Coming!" he yelled, pushing up from his comfortable position on the couch.

"Betty?" He hisses as he opens the door. "What are you doing here-"

Betty pushes in, cutting him off.

Jughead shuts the door, and turns to find Betty holding the stack of white.

Silence feels the room.

Jughead is filled with rage, he had told her to stay away- told her he would call when he was ready.

What was she doing here?

"I spent all night reading it." Betty throws the stack onto the coffee table.

Jughead doesn't say anything, scared of what she's thinking.

"It's beautiful Jug," Betty gushes, walking towards him.

She grabs his hands, "I didn't know you were writing about me." She mutters.

"Well it's not just about you." He whispers.

"I know," She starts. "But, it's so much more than I've ever given you." She smiles.

"The way you talked about me and the way you talked about us," she pauses. "Why didn't you ever tell me any of that?"

Jughead glances down at his feet almost ashamed.

"Betty," he mutters.

"Don't, you don't have to tell me." She places her right hand to his face. "I know writing it off onto fictional characters is easier than sharing it aloud."

"A little advice though," she mutters.

He glances up.

"Naming the characters Peggy and Bottlecap," she pauses. "Dead giveaway!" she laughs.

He joins her with a smile.

"God, I missed that." She moves her finger tips to the hair sticking out from the front of his beanie.

"Betty," Jughead pleads.

"Shh," Betty puts a finger to his mouth. "I know."

"But, can't we just be here," she pauses. "Right now?"

Suddenly Jughead kisses her, holding her face in his hands.

He melts into her mouth, savoring their kiss for as long as they possibly can before they have to come up for air.

"I'm sorry," He mutters, forehead to forehead with her.

"Me too." She mutters.


	7. Remember?

The few days before New Year's blurred by for Betty.

Her and Jughead weren't back to 100%, but they decided to take it slow.

She knew that Jughead was the one pushing her away, but she wanted him in her life and she didn't want to fight anymore.

Veronica had been blowing up her phone the whole morning of New Year's Eve. Betty knew that Veronica wouldn't have been able to handle the details of their little planned get together all by herself.

"Yes, V?" Betty said answering Veronica fifth phone call that morning.

"I need you call up the boys and tell them they're not allowed to come tonight." Veronica rushes.

"Why me?" Betty asks.

"Archie is relentless and keeps telling me that he's coming over no matter what I say." Veronica says irritated.

"Ugh, fine V." Betty mutters.

"I can't fight with him anymore, and frankly I don't think he really cares what I have to say. Ever since we made up he hasn't left me alone." Veronica starts. "I don't what has gotten into him, but he's been over here every night and apologizing for every little thing and I think I have enough flowers to fill a greenhouse." Veronica laughs.

Betty's eyes go wide.

The kiss.

"I'll talk to him V, I'll let him know the party is strictly girls only and if he shows up we'll chase him out the door with curlers and nail polish in tow." Betty laughs.

Veronica laughs too.

"Thank Betts, see you in a bit." Veronica mutters.

"Bye, V." Betty pushes the small red 'X' icon on the screen, ending the call.

She pushes up from her bed and grabs a jacket from the back side of her bedroom door.

She looks out her window and spots Archie's truck in his driveway.

"Good he's home" she thinks to herself.

They hadn't talked since the night of the kiss, and she knew they needed to have the conversation about it sooner or later; and she rather it not be over the phone.

"Where are you headed too?" Polly catches her as she exits her room.

"I'm just going to run over to Archie's really quick." Betty stutters. "Where's mom?"

"Out." Polly mutters.

"Out?" Betty questions.

"Told me she'd be back later and left about an hour ago. I have no clue where she went." Polly says, placing her right hand on her swollen belly.

Betty smiles, "You're getting huge."

"Jeez, thanks sis." Polly laughs.

"I'm so excited to meet them." Betty mutters.

Polly sighs, "Ah, me too. Hopefully any day now." She smiles.

"Are you going to invite the Blossoms to the birth?" Betty asks.

"I haven't really thought about it." Polly says, looking down at her stomach.

Betty stares too.

"But," Polly starts.

Betty looks up at her.

"I wanted to ask you if you would be in the room with me?" Polly mutters.

"Oh my gosh," Betty gushes. "Polly of course!" Betty smiles, pulling Polly into a hug.

"Look Pol, I gotta go. I'm really sorry to cut this moment short, but there's something I need to do." Betty says.

"Everything okay?" Polly asks, worried.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine. Just something I need to take care of." Betty smiles.

"Okay, well when you get back were talking more baby names." Polly points at her.

"Polly, I thought we decided." Betty laughs.

"Betty, they are going to have these names for the rest of their lives and it is going to be the most important thing that represents them. They have to be perfect." Polly gushes.

"Okay," Betty laughs. "Later?"

Polly nods.

Betty smiles and then descends down the staircase.

Slipping on her grey sneakers she exits through the front door.

"Mr. Andrews, hi." Betty smiles as Fred opens the front door.

"Oh Betty, you know you don't need to knock. Come in come in." he smiles.

"Archie home?" she asks.

"Of course." He mutters. "Archie." Fred yells up the stairs.

Not more than ten seconds later, Archie's head pop's out from the top of the stairs.

"Betty." Archie's eyes light up.

"I know I should've called, but-" Betty starts.

"Stop, come up stairs." Archie says.

Betty smiles at Fred.

"You're lucky you caught me I was actually just about to head out." Archie says as the two of them walked into his room.

"Where to?" Betty asks.

"Veronicas" he mutters.

Betty nods, leaning back on her heels.

"So, what's up?" Archie asks.

"You need to stop." Betty stutters.

"What?" Archie mumbles, confused.

"Veronica told me about how you've been around her all of the time and showering her with flowers and gifts." Betty exclaims. "Archie she's going to know something is up."

"Nothing is up." Archie mutters.

"What do you feel guilty about it? Is that it?" Betty questions.

"Lower your voice!" Archie exclaims. "I have nothing to feel guilty about."

Betty rolls her eyes.

"Betty, you kissed me! Remember?" Archie mutters.

Betty's face burns red.

"If I want to shower my girlfriend in flowers and gifts, then by all means I'm entitled too." Archie mumbles. "It's really none of your business, and we haven't talked about the kiss, because it doesn't need to be talked about."

"Agreed." Betty mutters.

"We don't need to talk about it, I think we both know than it didn't mean anything and we were just caught up in the moment, but it doesn't mean anything and it doesn't need to be talked about." Archie tells her.

Betty nods.

Awkward silence fills the small room.

"You can't come tonight." Betty finally breaks the silent tension.

Archie scoffs.

"Arch, it's girls only. Veronica knows you won't listen to her so she asked me to tell you. But seriously you can't come." Betty pleads.

"So, you've talked to her?" Archie asks.

Betty looks at him, confused.

"Veronica." He mutters.

"Well yeah." Betty starts. "Just about the party."

Archie nods.

"Don't come, please." Betty pleads.

"Why don't you want me to come?" Archie flirts.

"Archie," Betty warns. "With the Black Hood finally gone for good, it's important that we get back to living like normal teenagers."

"Since when have you ever been a normal teenager?" Archie digs.

Betty smiles.

"How are you and Jug?" he asks.

Betty's head drops.

"That bad, huh?" he asks.

"We're taking it slow. He needs to get out of The Serpents and I don't want him pushing me away anymore." Betty tells him.

Archie nods.

Suddenly Betty's phone pings signaling a text message.

"Saved by the bell." Archie mutters.

Betty smiles.

"It's Veronica," Betty says, after fishing out her phone from her jacket pocket.

"Let me guess," Archie starts. "She needs you to come over, it's an emergency." Archie mocks.

Betty laughs, holding up the phone. "Ding ding ding."

Betty stands, pushing her phone back into her pocket.

"Betts." Archie mutters.

Betty looks at him.

"Don't let this kiss ruin us." He pleads.

She nods, "Nothing to talk about, remember?"

He smiles.

Betty exits Archie's room and gives quick wave to Fed as she leaves The Andrews house.

Authors Note: BIG CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTER! Thank you to everyone that has taken time to read this story and continue this journey with me! I know this chapter isn't that exciting, but I'm trying my best to keep the Betty and Jughead angst alive because I honestly feel like they need it. Hoping to write in some more FP and Alice scenes in the future so stay tuned! Please continue to read and review it means a lot!

Love, Hal


	8. Snake In The Grass

"Oh my gosh, this place is beautiful!" Josie gushed as she entered the foyer of The Lodge's penthouse.

The foyer is filled with gold and silver décor and a large television accompanied the right corner of the room. The lit fire place drew attention to the seven mattresses that were routinely laid out around the floor.

Betty had tried to assure Veronica that sleeping bags were more than sufficient, but Veronica had declared that she was not going to sleep on the floor and neither were her girls.

"This is seriously amazing Veronica, thank you for inviting us." Val muttered.

Veronica smiled.

"I would've went with red," Cheryl announces, of course making an entrance.

Betty rolls her eyes.

"Okay well there's hot chocolate and cookies in the kitchen, I thought we could start out with mani pedi's, which is set up in the great room." Veronica tells the girls.

Over the top for sure, but once Veronica caught a knack there was no changing her mind.

Toni hadn't shown up, but Betty was oddly relieved. She hadn't seen Toni since her little Serpent scene and although she knew she couldn't place blame, Betty was upset with Toni for allowing her to go through with it.

The girls filled the great room with laughs and the scent of nail polish. They talked Christmas gifts and boyfriends. Josie gushed about her surprise gift from Reggie, a shock to all the girls and the news to send a heat wave through Cheryl Blossoms face.

"It was the cutest thing you guys," Josie starts. "I came home from Pussycat practice to a note on my bed."

All of the girls watched her intently.

"The note lead to a scavenger hunt all over my house," Josie smiled. "When I walked back into my bedroom with the final clue, he stood there with a huge bouquet of beautiful red roses."

All of the girls' "Aww's" fill the large room in unison and they all smile together.

Well except Cheryl.

"And? What happened?" Veronica pushes.

"He kissed me." Josie mutters, blushing.

Betty places her left hand to heart and pouts her bottom lip, closing her eyes.

"That's so awesome, Jos." Mel says.

"I know, it was so sweet and so surprising." Josie smiles.

Suddenly there's a knock on the large great room double door.

Betty's heart drops to her stomach.

"The housekeeper let me in," Toni mutters. "I hope it's okay that I'm late."

"No, it's no problem come in." Veronica waves to her. "I don't think you've met everyone." Veronica smiles. "Girls, this is Toni she goes to Southside High and she's a friend of Jughead's."

The girls' eyes dart to Betty.

"Toni, this is Val, Mel, Josie." Veronica says signaling to all of the girls. "And of course, you've met Cheryl."

"Yeah." Toni smiles at Cheryl.

Toni felt so awkward, this was definitely not her scene. She was used to washing bar dishes, playing pool with the guys, and riding motorcycles; not mani pedi's and hot chocolate. But, she knew she needed to come, she had recently heard through the grapevine that there was a very high possibility of Southside High closing its doors and if she was going to transfer, she needed friends- or at least acquaintances.

The girl's quickly finish up their paint jobs, grabbing a mug a hot chocolate before heading back out to the foyer.

"It's still early," Betty says.

"Yeah, too early to watch the ball drop." Veronica starts. "What do you girls want to do?"

All of them shrug, sitting on their assigned mattresses.

Veronica really had gone over the top.

"I think I know just the thing," Cheryl mutters, reaching into oversized Louis Vuitton suitcase.

She pulls out a large case of wine coolers with a smile.

"No that's what I'm talking about." Toni laughs.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Betty mutters.

"Oh, chill out goody two shoes." Cheryl scoffs.

None of the other girls say anything.

"Oh, come on," Cheryl pushes. "We're staying in and seriously it's wine coolers, you're not going to get drunk it's just a little something to take the edge off."

The room is still silent.

Cheryl pulls one of the bottles out from the small cardboard box and hands it out to Toni.

Toni nods, taking the glass bottle from her.

Popping their caps off, Cheryl and Toni clink, "Cheers." The two of them say in unison.

"What the hell," Josie shrugs, taking a bottle from the box.

The rest of The Pussycats follow, each of them popping a cap off as well.

Finally, Veronica removes two bottles from the box handing one to Betty.

Betty resists.

"C'mon Betts, have a little fun. Only if you just have one, it's like Cheryl said you're not going to get drunk and Mama Coop never has to know." Veronica teases.

Betty smiles, Veronica was right.

Betty pops the cap off of the bottle and clinks with Veronica.

"Cheers," Betty smiles.

"Why don't we play a little game?" Cheryl mutters.

Betty interrupts her swig, "I don't think that's a good idea." She protests.

"Relax, chastity ball." Cheryl hisses.

"No, Betty's right. No offence Cheryl but, your games never turn out well for anyone." Veronica chimes.

"No, I want to play." Toni announces.

Cheryl smiles at her.

"Perfect." Cheryl smiles. "Never have I ever, anyone?"

While Betty huffs and puffs, the rest of the girls form a circle in the middle of the foyer.

"Everyone know the rules?" Cheryl questions. "Basically, the first to finish their drink loses and so on after that. No topics are off limits and you can't lie, if you've done it- you drink. Simple enough."

The girls nod and smile.

"Josie, why don't you go first." Cheryl suggests.

"Why me?" Josie squeaks.

"Why not?" Cheryl starts. "Unless you have something to hide." She teases.

Josie scowls.

"Fine. Never have I ever," Josie eye's Cheryl. "Been arrested."

The girls laugh.

"Cute." Cheryl scoffs, taking a drink from the bottle in her right hand.

Toni joins in and takes a sip.

"Oh yeah the Southside drug raid." Veronica pipes.

Toni nods.

"Toni, you go next." Josie says.

"Okay," Toni starts. "Never have I ever, slapped someone."

Cheryl, Betty, and Veronica take a swig.

Cheryl for Jughead, Betty for Chuck, and Veronica for the slimy Nick St. Claire.

"Betty?" Toni pushes.

"No, I'm good," Betty says.

"Oh c'mon." Cheryl chimes.

"Fine." Betty mutters, adjusting her position in the circle.

"Uhhh," Betty thinks. "Never have I ever, cheated on a test."

"Lame." Cheryl mutters, sipping on her bottle.

Veronica and Mel oddly enough take a sip as well.

"Okay," Cheryl starts. "My turn."

"Never have I ever," Cheryl darts her eyes directly into Betty's. "Kissed someone else's boyfriend."

The girls eye each other.

Betty does not move a muscle and she doesn't take a drink.

"C'mon." Cheryl pipes.

Still Betty refuses to take a drink.

Veronica would not find out like this.

Suddenly, Toni picks up her bottle and takes a swig.

Josie gasps.

"Do tell!" Veronica pushes.

"Honestly it was nothing." Toni starts.

"Well obviously it was something if he had a girlfriend." Val says.

"Who said it had to be a guy?" Toni slips.

The girls look at her intently.

"No, it was a guy," Toni laughs. "But, honestly I don't even know if it's the same. I mean him and his girlfriend had supposedly broken up that day, but I learned later that it was so much more complicated than that."

"Well," Josie starts. "How was it?"

"He really wasn't into it. I initiated it, I thought it was what he wanted. It was dark and I was cleaning him up after a fight at his place and it just happened, but it never happened again." Toni shrugs.

"Ooh, so he's older?" Veronica asks.

"What?" Toni questions.

"You said he has his own place, so he's older, right?" Veronica assures.

"Again, it's more complicated than that," Toni starts. "We were in his trailer and-"

Betty eyes dart up at her.

"When was it?" Betty muttered.

"What?" Toni squeaks, totally forgetting Betty was there.

"When did it happen?" Betty pushes.

"It's really not important." Toni shrugs.

"No, Toni." Betty says. "When did it happen?"

"Betty, chill." Veronica mutters.

"It's fine Veronica." Toni assures.

Veronica smiles.

"Um, October?" Toni says.

Suddenly there's a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Josie pipes, standing from the circle.

The rest of the girls sit in silence, not really understanding where the sudden tension in the room had come from.

"Betty, what is going on." Veronica whispers.

Betty glares, warning for Veronica to back off.

"Um, guys." Josie starts, yelling from the door. "We have visitors."

"Hi girls," Reggie smiles, walking into the foyer-Josie on his hip.

Following behind him are Jughead and Archie.

Veronica groans.

"Jeez, not happy to see me?" Archie smiles, walking up to her.

"No," Veronica starts. "I just told you not to come." She stands.

"And I didn't listen." Archie smiles, leaning down and placing a chaste kiss on Veronica's lips. "You really thought I was going to let you spend New Year's without me?"

Suddenly, Betty stands and makes a b-line straight for Jughead. But, she doesn't walk to him- instead she walks right past him and straight out the door.

"What did I do?" Jughead mutters.

Veronica shrugs, not connecting the dots.

Jughead turns to find her, wherever she had gone- he needed to know what had happened.


	9. Happy New Year

"Betty." Jughead says, walking down the hall, chasing after Betty.

"Betty, stop." He pleads, but she doesn't stop and instead makes a b-line for the elevator. Jughead catches up to her and slams a hand against the large elevator door, stopping it from closing.

Betty looks into his eyes.

Hers are broken, and she's shattered. Tears stream down her face as she stares at him.

She breaks the eye contact and lets out a sob, relentlessly trying to catch her breath.

Worried she might fall and catch weak knees, Jughead rushes into the elevator.

Attempting to hold her, Betty jumps.

"No, don't." she shutters. "Do not touch me."

"What the hell?" Jughead mutters. "What happened? What did I do?" he asks.

"Did you kiss Toni?" Betty gasps.

Jughead's face goes white.

This is enough for Betty to understand, she shakes letting her sobs grow louder.

The elevator is stopped since neither one of them had pushed a button to signal a floor change.

Jughead reaches over to pull the 'stop' knob on the wall.

Betty backs up and slowly falls down the wall of the elevator.

"What?" Jughead finally mumbles.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Betty gasps.

"Because it wasn't important." Jughead mutters.

"Jughead you kissed another girl! The day we broke up! Before you even talked to me!" Betty exclaims. "Do you know how much that says about you?"

"Betty, I'm sorry-" Jughead starts, leaning down to her.

"No." Betty punches.

Jughead stands back up.

"Do not say I'm sorry. You can't fix this with an 'I'm sorry," Betty mocks.

Silence fills the small elevator.

Jughead turns away from her, tears filling his own eyes.

"I can't do this anymore." She finally mutters.

"What?" Jughead whispers, hurt.

He turns towards her.

"I can't keep feeling like this anymore," Betty flusters.

Hurt covers Jughead's face.

"I love you, Jug." Betty chokes. "I want to be there for you and I really thought I could be." She sobs. "But, the feeling I have when we're apart is tearing me apart. You keep pushing and pushing me away. We said we were going to take it slow, but I don't want to." She says hysterically.

"I'm just trying to protect you." Jughead cuts her off.

"And don't you see that's what I'm trying to do for you." Betty questions.

"The Serpent's, my dad and I specifically, are in a very precarious place. I just don't want you in those crossings-" Jughead starts.

"Well, that's not your decision to make Jughead. Even if you think it's to protect me, it's my choice. What I risk and for whom." Betty digs.

Jughead looks at her, defeated.

"You hiding things from me, me finding out details about your life from our friends." Betty starts. "That's not healthy Jug."

"I know." He mutters.

Betty shakes her head, "I never thought you would cheat."

"Betty," Jughead scoffs. "We were on a break."

"No," Betty jumps. "We broke up that same day, I don't know everything but, I'm not an idiot." She says angrily. "And even if we were on a break," she pauses. "You still should've told me."

"I didn't mean anything," Jughead explains.

"It doesn't matter, it happened. And you should have been the one to tell me not her!" Betty digs.

Betty sniffles, wiping a tear from her face. "We said no more secrets," she squeaks.

"I'm sorry." He mutters.

"Stop." She cringes. "You can't fix this."

"No?" he questions.

Betty drops her head, letting the sobs escape her throat again.

"I sure as hell am going to try." Jughead says, pulling on the red knob that accompanies the metal wall.

The elevator shifts to a start and the two of them sit there in silence until they reach the next floor.

Betty walks back into the penthouse, puffy cheeks and all, holding her arms around her waist as a symbol of vulnerability.

She heads to the bathroom, she couldn't face anyone until she cleaned herself up.

Veronica eyes Jughead, who shrugs.

"What's going on?" Archie questions.

"Nothing, man." Jughead mutters.

Veronica heads for the bathroom.

"It's just V, can I come in." Veronica whispers after placing three light knocks on the bathroom door.

Betty opens the door, but as soon as Veronica enters the bathroom Betty's sobs break out again as she nearly knocks Veronica over with a hug.

"Shh shh," Veronica says rubbing her back. "It's okay."

"He kissed Toni," Betty stutters between gasps.

Veronica sinks to the floor with Betty.

"What?" Veronica says.

"That kiss that Toni was telling us about," Betty starts.

Veronica nods.

"It was Jughead."

Veronica gasps.

"Are you serious?"

Betty nods, tears still rolling down her face.

"What are you gonna do?" Veronica questions, still holding her.

"We're done, V." Betty's sobs get louder.

"Oh, B no." Veronica mutters.

"I can't do it anymore." Betty starts, pulling away from Veronica's hold. "He keeps pushing me away and expecting me to come back. He keep's hurting me over and over again and expecting it to be okay with an 'I'm sorry'. I know we have issues, we both have issues," she pauses. "But, I never thought he would cheat." A sob that was stuck, finally escaped causing her voice to crack.

Veronica pulls her back into a hug, rubbing her back and holding her head- just letting her cry it out.

Betty's head ends up in Veronica lap, as she runs her hand through Betty's hair.

The girls sit there for God knows how long, so long Veronica thinks Betty may have fallen asleep. Betty's sobs had subsided and her breathing had returned to normal. It was quiet- too quiet.

"Hey," Veronica nudges.

Betty glances up through her lashes.

Veronica smiles down at her, "I think we should head out there or people might think we died in here."

Betty lets out a small muffled laugh.

"Do you want to go home?" Veronica starts. "Or I could send the rest of the girl's home, we could have a B and V night."

"No," Betty begins to sit up. "We planned on spending the night together. It would be rude to send them home when they've done nothing wrong."

"Even Toni?" Veronica mutters softly.

"Yes, even Toni." Betty sighs. "It's not her fault, he should've told me a long time ago. And frankly, I'm glad that I know now."

Veronica shrugs, impressed.

"Okay then, let's go." Veronica says, standing.

"Veronica." Betty says.

"Yeah," Veronica turns.

"Don't tell the girls? I'm sure they've connected the dots, but I don't want to talk about it." Betty tells her.

"Okay." Veronica gives her a light smile.

When the two of them enter the foyer, Mel and Val are curled up on a mattress together, watching the Times Square broadcast of the ball drop. Cheryl is wrapped up in a velvet red blanket sound asleep on her mattress. Toni lies awake, still sporting her leggings and leather jacket. On another mattress, Josie is curled into Reggie- sound asleep. Archie is lounged out on Veronica's mattress, causing her to let out a small giggle. Veronica's small laugh causes those who are awake to dart their attention towards the door frame.

Archie smiles.

Betty looks around for Jughead.

"He left." Archie mutters.

Betty didn't know if she should feel relieved or worried.

Veronica walks over and snuggles into Archie's arms.

Betty curls into a plush pink blanket, careful not to touch her face.

There was no doubt her cheeks were raw from all of tears that had been wiped away tonight.

"You good Betts?" Archie pushes.

Veronica nudges him in the side with her elbow.

"Ow!" He exclaims.

"Shh," Veronica mutters.

Betty's eyes catch Toni's.

Toni gives a light smile which Betty returns, lifting some of the weight from Toni's shoulders.

Suddenly, Mel and Val start a countdown.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The girls yell, waking Josie.

"Happy New Year!" They yell.

Archie leans down to kiss Veronica and Reggie leans down to kiss Josie, who groggily stretch's but happily returns the kiss.

Toni smiles at the couples, before oddly peering over at Cheryl- which Betty takes note of.

Betty rolls over on her mattress, turned away from everyone else. She should've went home. She won't be getting any sleep tonight, unless it's a result of crying herself out to exhaustion. But, she wouldn't cry herself to sleep in front of the girls, and certainly not in front of the guys.

Lying awake as the guys leave, Veronica kisses Archie goodbye, but Josie had fallen back asleep before Reggie had left.

But, all Betty could think about was how she didn't get to share a kiss on New Year's Eve.


	10. Phony Family

"Hey," Toni whispers.

Betty groggily turns over.

"So," Toni shrugs. "Whose boyfriend did you kiss?"

"What?" Betty mutters.

"C'mon," Toni says. "I know Cheryl's question was targeted at you."

Betty's face falls.

"So, spill." Toni squeaks.

Betty doesn't say anything.

"Fine." Toni gives. "But, you're not defending it and your definitely guilty of something."

Betty turns back over, not facing her.

"You're welcome." Toni mutters.

"What?" Betty shoots back over.

"I saved your ass, and yeah another secret came out," Toni starts. "And I'm sorry for how that all went down."

"He should've told me, not you." Betty defends.

"Betty, it happened over two months ago-" Toni whispers.

"No, it's fine." Betty cuts her off.

Toni gives her a questioning look.

"Well, it's not fine. But, it was his secret, he should've been the one to tell me. Not that I'm upset that you did because I needed to know and he should've known it would've gotten out sooner or later." Betty sniffles.

Neither one of them says anything, so Betty rolls back over curling into her blanket.

"A little advice though," Toni whispers.

Betty doesn't move.

"Tell who ever it is that you're afraid to hurt, sooner rather than later." Toni starts. "Take it from this experience." She mutters. "Also," Toni pauses. "Think about Jughead."

Betty tenses.

"The reason you kissed whoever it is that you kissed and you don't want to tell anyone is probably the same reason that Jughead didn't tell you." Toni whispers. "Don't hold it against him for not wanting to hurt you."

Betty doesn't say anything.

"Goodnight, Betty." Toni finally mutters.

The girls share New Year's morning between waffles and coffee- of course per Veronica.

Josie, Val, and Mel are the first to leave with Toni following.

"Are you gonna go home?" Veronica mutters to Betty, as the two of them fold blankets in the foyer.

Betty had been really quiet all morning. While the girls shared laugh's, Betty shared somber looks.

"Yeah, I think so," Betty whispers.

"Betty," Veronica starts. "Your more than welcome to stay here if you don't want to be alone."

"I won't be," Betty mutters. "Polly's home, even if my parents aren't, and we need to get the room's ready for the babies."

"Okay," Veronica gives a light smile. "Well, if you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"Okay," Betty mutters.

"I'm serious, anything. My parents aren't back until tomorrow and whatever you need," Veronica pauses. "I'm here."

Betty gives her a light smile, "Thanks, V."

Suddenly Betty's phone rings.

"Hello?" she mutters, after sliding the small green phone icon across the screen. "What?" she gasps. "Okay, I'll be right there." Betty rushes, reaching for her coat.

She hangs up the phone in a panic.

"What is it?" Veronica asks.

"Polly's in labor." Betty exclaims.

"What? Really?" Veronica gasps.

"That was my mom, they're on their way to the hospital now." Betty huffs.

"Okay just calm down, let me go with you." Veronica mutters.

"No," Betty jumps.

"Betty c'mon at least let my driver take you." Veronica suggests.

"Really V it's fine, the hospital is like two blocks over I can just walk." Betty mutters.

"Betty, you can't be serious." Veronica growls.

Betty looks around, obviously strung out. "Can I just leave my bag here, I don't really want to drag it to the hospital."

"Yeah of course, but Betty-" Veronica mutters.

"Thanks, V, I'll be back later to get it I promise." Betty cuts her off.

Tying the knot around her waist Betty moves her hands up to tighten her pony tail, like she always does when she's stressed.

"Betty seriously, let my driver take you." Veronica grumbles.

"No V seriously it's fine, I've been enough of a buzzkill in the last 24 hours, you don't need to deal with me anymore then you have to." Betty says.

"Don't be silly Betty-" Veronica starts.

"Veronica, enough." Betty spits, pulling on the grey converse sneakers.

Veronica gives her a confused look.

"Thanks for everything V, I'll be back later to get my bag." Betty mutters.

"Don't worry about it," Veronica crosses her arms.

"I'll call you later?" Betty poses.

Veronica nods, just before Betty slips out the large front door.

"Mom." Betty rushes into the labor and delivery floor of the hospital.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but this floor is for family only," A nurse rushes.

"She's my daughter," Alice interrupts.

The nurse gives a nod and smiles.

Betty smiles back. "How's Polly?"

The two of them sit in chairs set in the hallway.

"She's okay," Alice sighs.

"Mom?" Betty starts. "What's wrong?" she asks, concerned.

"I just can't bear to see her in this much pain," Alice mutters, tears filling her eyes.

"Mom, no." Betty starts. "This is about Polly."

"I know I know," Alice sniffs.

"How are the babies?" Betty asks.

"Your sister is dilated to 6 centimeters and refusing an epidural. Says she doesn't want to risk any of the drugs affecting the babies, no doubt some bull spat from the farm." Alice chuckles.

Betty smiles. "Can I see her?"

"Of course, honey, of course," Alice starts. "Let's go, she's been asking for you."

Polly endures labor for another five hours before it is finally time to push.

Betty stands next to Polly, holding her hand the whole time. Whispering words of encouragement and sharing tears with her sister for the whole hour it takes to finally deliver the babies.

"Oh, Polly their beautiful." Betty gushes, tears filling her eyes.

"You want to hold one auntie?" Polly smiles.

Betty nods, taking the little girl from Polly's arms.

"What did you decide to go with for names?" Betty mutters, adjusting the tiny pink hat on the baby's head.

"Well, this is Jason Henry Cooper-Blossom- Jason junior if you will," Polly lets out a small laugh. "But, JJ for short." Polly smiles. "Jason for obvious reasons, and Henry-"

"For dad." Betty finishes.

"Yeah," Polly smiles.

"You really hyphenated?" Betty asks.

"I don't need that fight," Polly sighs. "And while we do live in the 21st century, me and Jason weren't married." She shrugs.

Betty nods, smiling down at the small infant in her arms.

"And what did you decide on for this little angel?" Betty mutters, stroking the small infant's cheek.

Polly's quiet.

Betty looks up. "What?" she questions.

"You can't cry." Polly warns.

"Omg, what?" Betty laughs.

"Her name is Elizabeth." Polly whispers.

"What?" Betty says, stunned.

"Elizabeth Penelope Cooper-Blossom, Lizzie for short." Polly nods.

Betty's eye's fill with tears.

"I told you no crying!" Polly laughs.

Betty mutters a small laugh, "I know, but their just so beautiful." Betty says, staring down at the small girl in her arms.

"They are, aren't they?" Polly mutters, staring down at the small boy in her arms.

A moment passes, as Betty sniffles in the silence.

"Okay, enough crying before you make me cry." Polly pleads.

Betty laughs.

Suddenly there's a commotion in the hall.

"Why didn't you call me? They are my grandchildren too." A voice exasperates.

Betty gives Lizzie back to Polly and heads for the hall.

"We did call, multiple times to both of you- no one answered." Betty recognized her mother's voice.

Someone scoffs.

Betty can't make out the next few words.

"What did you want me to do hold the babies inside of her?" Alice yells. "I think we both know that that would have been a little unrealistic."

"What is going on out here?" Betty enters the hallway to find Alice and Penelope Blossom bickering back and forth while Cheryl hides behind her mother.

"Alice," Penelope starts. "These are my grandchildren too, and until you and your family realize that I will fight until the death of me-" Penelope moves closer to Alice.

"Woah woah woah," Betty steps in between them. "This isn't about you," She gestures at Penelope. "Or you," Betty gestures at her mother. "This is about Polly and those babies," Betty growls. "She is their mother, not either one of you, and she will make the decisions for them from now on."

The rest of the women stand in silence, shocked by Betty's random act as peace keeper.

"Now, if you would like to meet them," Betty pauses. "I'm sure she would like that very much. Because like you said Penelope they are your grandchild and Cheryl they are your niece and nephew."

Cheryl gives a small smile.

"Do you want to meet them?" Betty questions.

Cheryl nods.

Betty pushes open Polly's hospital room door.

"I brought some people that would like to meet them," Betty whispers.

"Come on in guys," Polly smiles.

"Can I hold one?" Cheryl mutters.

"Of course." Polly smiles, before placing the little boy into Cheryl's arms.

"May I?" Penelope asks.

Polly nods, handing over the little girl.

"What's his name?" Cheryl questions.

"JJ," Polly mutters.

Cheryl's eyes dart upward.

"Jason Henry Cooper-Blossom," Polly nods.

"I'm assuming you mean Jason Henry Blossom," Penelope mutters.

"No," Polly mutters. "Cooper-Blossom."

Penelope, although not pleased, keeps her mouth quiet, only nodding.

"You named him after your father?" Alice asks.

"Well yes, and granddad." Polly beams.

Alice smiles, remembering her father.

"Well, what did you decide for this little girl?" Penelope asks.

"Elizabeth," Polly starts. "Well, Lizzie."

Cheryl glances up, almost saddened.

"Elizabeth Penelope Cooper-Blossom." Polly assures.

Penelope glances up and smiles, "Well, I am honored." She mutters.

"Well, while I am sad they don't share a name with their auntie Cheryl," Cheryl starts. "I am glad to know Jason's genes prevailed after all." She beams.

"What do you mean?" Betty mutters, taking a seat at the foot of Polly's hospital bed.

Slowly, Cheryl removes the small blue hat from JJ's head, revealing a full head of vibrant red hair.

Polly smiles, "We won't know for a few months, but hopefully they were gifted the Cooper's emerald green eyes."

Betty smiles.

"Knock Knock," says a voice from the door.

"Hi dad," Polly smiles, as Hal peeks his head in from the hallway.

"Hi sweetheart," Hal beams, as he gives Polly a light hug.

"Penelope." Hal nods.

"So, how are you feeling?" Hal asks Polly.

"Sore, but happy." Polly says, as she glances from infant to infant.

"How are my new grand babies?" Hal smiles, glancing at the small boy, still in Cheryl's arms.

"You'll never believe what she named him dad," Betty mutters.

"What?" Hal mutters.

"Jason Henry," Cheryl whispers. "Kinda got a nice ring to it." She laughs.

Hal looks up at Polly.

She nods, "JJ for short, but yes dad he's named after you."

"May I?" Hal nods to Cheryl.

Cheryl hands over the small boy to Hal.

Penelope gives the small girl to Alice.

"Can you take a picture of us?" Betty mutters to Cheryl.

She nods.

Betty smiles, digging her phone from her back pocket.

Cheryl snaps a picture of the big happy, yet phony family- fake smiles and all.


	11. Three Weeks.

The next few weeks was complete madness for Betty.

The twins were pushing three weeks old, and boy were they a handful.

JJ had been diagnosed with colic and Betty swore that kid never stopped crying. Lizzie on the other hand wasn't too bad, in her first couple days she had a small breathing problem and was kept in the hospital a few extra days just to make sure everything was okay. The doctors had told them that Lizzie had underdeveloped lungs- most likely from her brother taking up most of the room in Polly's belly.

After 3 days, Lizzie finally joined her brother at home and all hell broke loose.

Polly was overwhelmed, strung out, and exhausted. Alice feared she may develop postpartum depression and tried to help out as much as she could. The Blossoms only came around every couple of weeks and had only seen the babies twice since they had been home from the hospital. When they did come, they did nothing but shower the infants in gifts before leaving just before it got messy.

Betty had barely slept a wink in those three weeks. She was constantly up in the middle of the night with the babies- trying to give Polly a break. The stress and distraction of the babies didn't give Betty a chance to really think about Jughead.

Still, she'd spent every night reading his novel until she'd fallen asleep from exhaustion only to be woken up by crying not even an hour later- it never failed.

When Lizzie was sleeping JJ was crying and when JJ was finally sleeping Lizzie would be wide awake- cooing and grasping for attention. Betty quickly made up her mind on a favorite and the decision wasn't too hard. They had even put Lizzie's basinet in Betty's room to try and give her a fighting chance at some sleep before she was woken up by her brothers wailing.

Betty found it extremely comical that the twin she shared a name with had been the tolerable one and the one who shared a name with his father had been the hassle. They loved JJ, but his crying was becoming unbearable and everyone needed a break.

Betty hadn't really heard from Jughead. A few missed calls here and there, that she never returned. She had heard from Archie that he hadn't been in school and that worried her.

With second semester starting Betty's course load had lightened quite a bit. She had dropped two classes from her schedule during the previous semester in order to help out Polly with the twins. Everyday Betty only had to be in school for about four hours and was out by noon; sometimes sticking around the room of the Blue and Gold just to catch a quick nap before she headed home.

Oddly enough, she had called on Veronica quite a few times. Both to help her with the babies and to just get her head out of the space that was baby.

The kiss she had shared with Archie was eating away at her soul and what Toni had said on New Year's hit her really hard. She knew she needed to tell Veronica, but she really didn't want to see their friendship crumble and she knew the release of this bombshell would cause detrimental damage. More importantly, Betty knew she needed to Jughead the truth if they were going to have any sort of relationship.

She missed him.

A lot.

She had started journaling again- needing something to fill the empty space she felt in her heart after losing Jughead; even if she was the one who pushed him away.

She missed the little things- the things she didn't know she would miss.

She missed his laugh, and his smile, and his arms.

She missed him holding her and hugging her.

She hadn't realized the amount of safety and comfort he had provided her until it was gone.

At night should would open her journal and read over the tear streaked pages of the last three weeks. The first few pages were the usual- dear diary with an outline of the entire day. The middle pages spoke about how exhausted she was- both physically and emotionally. The last week she had noticed a change. She wasn't writing about her days or her physical state, she had starting writing about her feelings- something she'd always had a problem doing. She had written about her anxiety, her hopelessness, her feelings of disapproval.

She was pretty sure her palms had permanent idents in them- over the last three weeks she had used her little "coping mechanism" more times than she would've hoped- her hands now rough and raw, constantly bleeding from their lack of time to heal before she'd place another set of scars.

She knew it was because of him…

He had been her new coping mechanism for so long, but now he was gone and she didn't know if he'd ever be back.

Jughead threw on his leather jacket over his white tank and grabbed his motorcycle helmet from the kitchen table.

Mounting his bike, he rode.

He didn't have any idea where he was going, he just knew he needed to think.

He had called, texted, emailed- hell. He had done just about everything except storm into her house and beg on his knees.

He knew he had messed up, but as many times as he tried to apologize she wouldn't have it.

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since he had seen her face.

He had kicked himself for leaving that night. He should've stayed and explained himself, she at least deserved that.

It hurt even more when Archie had told him how awful she looked- not only that night but the weeks after as well.

He had heard about the birth of the babies from Toni. Apparently, she was with Cheryl when they found out the twins had been born.

Jughead chose not to ask questions, not know if he wanted to open that can of worms.

A week after the babies were born Jughead went to The Coopers home, carrying two bouquets of flowers. One for Polly and the babies and one for Betty- to say, "I'm Sorry."

He was met by Alice at the door, she took the flowers from him- stating how kind of a gesture it was. He got to meet the female twin.

Lizzie- he thinks is what her name was.

He smiled at the idea of the baby sharing her name.

When he had asked to see Betty, Alice went white, glancing into the kitchen before stating, "She's not home right now."

Jughead took that as a cue to leave. As much as he wanted to apologize, he knew that in time she would come to him when she was ready. Before fully leaving The Coopers, Jughead made a rash decision and decided to check the shed for the oh so infamous ladder.

But, much to his surprise, the ladder was gone.

In fact, the whole shed was gone- no doubt some kind of spring cleaning project thought up by Alice Cooper herself even though it was only late January.

Jughead left The Coopers feeling defeated.

The next day was when his father had sprung the most shocking news.

"Son were leaving," FP slurred from the trailer.

"What are you talking about?" Jughead asked, knowing immediately that his father was extremely intoxicated.

"Load up the truck, we're going to Toledo." FP mumbled.

"Toledo? What's in Toledo?" Jughead rambled.

"Your mother and JB," FP starts. "It's about we reconnected this family don't you think?"

"Ok dad, I think you've had a little bit too much to drink." Jughead shrugs, walking over to his father.

"Boy." FP warns. "Don't you ever tell your old man he's had too much to drink, ya hear me?"

Jughead looks down at his hands.

"Pack a bag." FP states.

"But, dad." Jughead starts.

"Jughead, we're going." FP yells.

The road trip to Toledo was short lived.

Jughead got stuck driving as FP drunkenly passed out in the passenger seat.

FP's drinking had gotten bad. He'd quit his job at Pop's, claiming it was "holding him back," from The Serpents.

Jughead didn't want to blame himself for his father falling off of the wagon again, but how couldn't he.

Even with Penny Peabody out of the way, Jughead's time in The Serpents hadn't been any easier or changed. With FP being too drunk half of the time to do anything productive, Jughead still found himself leading the pack as some kind of Serpent prince- and while the power felt endearing he knew it wasn't his scene.

When the two of them arrived in Toledo, it was like living in a nightmare.

Jughead had never seen a door slam as hard as it did when his mother had slammed it in his face. FP didn't even react, as he was still sound asleep in the ratty old pickup truck.

Jughead didn't knock again, receiving the message loud and clear that he wasn't wanted.

Before leaving, Jughead had caught a glimpse of Jellybean in the backyard and oh was she beautiful. She had long thick locks of raven colored hair, her skin was crystal clear, and she was tall. Taller than the last time he had seen her, and this made him sad.

Deciding he didn't want to drive back to Riverdale with it already being nightfall, Jughead nabbed a small Super 8 motel room and shacked up for the night.

FP was delirious after the alcohol wore off. He claimed he didn't remember a thing and didn't even know where they were when you came to. Jughead drove home the next morning, as FP declared to have a major headache- no doubt from the major hangover stirring in his body.

When they got back to Riverdale Jughead caught wind of the latest Southside news. Southside High was closing its doors at the end of the month and all enrolled students would soon be attending Riverdale High across town.

At first, Jughead found it comical. He thought about how he'd been forced to leave the beloved Riverdale High in the first place and now he was being forced back.

When tending to The Serpents got to be too much, Jughead decided he didn't want to go to school. "What's the point?" he constantly thought to himself. He had never gotten the Red and Black back up and running since the whole Sugarman fiasco and now he didn't have too.

Jughead pulled off his helmet and replaced it with his beanie, leaning against the bike as he looked out over an overpass, just thinking to himself what his life could be like right now if three weeks ago hadn't happened.

Authors Note: I know this chapter was different and more so of an inner monologue type. I'm sorry for the over abundance of Bughead, but I'm a hardcore Bughead shipper and I can't help it. Trust me I'm trying to incorporate some other story lines as well just bear with me :) Thank you for all of the kind reviews, I'm glad so many of you are reading along with me. As always, keep letting me know your thoughts, I love hearing your ideas and theories! I'm not sure if I'll get an update up by Sunday, so if not- Happy New Year! And remember to keep reading next year! ;)


	12. Surface Burn

"Come in," Betty yelled from the living room.

She had JJ wailing in one arm and she was rocking Lizzie with her other.

She looks at the door just as she sees his infamous beanie pop through the frame.

Her face goes white.

What was he doing here?

"Want some help?" Jughead rushes to her side.

Betty looks at him uneasy.

"Hey, relax, I pretty much raised Jellybean until she left with our mom I can hold a baby." Jughead mutters.

Betty nods and Jughead scoops up Lizzie from the bouncy seat.

"Your alone?" Jughead questions.

"Polly ran to the store for formula and my Mom's been busy with Register ever since The Black Hood was caught." Betty mutters.

Jughead nods, rocking Lizzie in his arms.

"Why are you here Jughead?" Betty finally whispers.

"I needed to see you." He starts. "It's been a rough few weeks, I wanted to wait for you to come around and I knew you would when you were ready, but I just couldn't wait anymore."

"Jughead." Betty mutters.

"Are you angry with me? Is that what this is about?" Jughead pushes.

"No, I just-" Betty stops.

"What?" Jughead stammers.

Betty shakes her head.

"Betty, I've called, texted, emailed- hell, I even brought you flowers and you wouldn't even give me the time of day." Jughead starts to raise his voice.

Betty stands, rocking JJ harder to try and soothe his screaming.

"I'm sorry Jug, I just-" Betty starts.

"I'm trying to explain myself Betty and I don't know what else I can do for you to allow me to do that." Jughead pleads.

Betty doesn't say anything, but you can see the frustration all over her face.

"Jesus, why won't he stop crying?" Betty yells with an obvious sob in her throat.

"Let me see him." Jughead says.

Betty gives him another uneasy look.

Jughead sets Lizzie back in the bouncy seat and reaches for JJ.

Betty picks up Lizzie from the bouncy chair, holding her against her chest.

Jughead holds JJ in this odd position, placing JJ's arms and legs in a certain way all while holding JJ straight out in front of him.

After a minute or two JJ's wailing subsides.

"How did you?" Betty asks, stunned.

"Jellybean had colic, I learned that little trick about a month in." Jughead smiles.

"Gosh, where were you a week ago?" Betty shrugs.

"Wishing I was here." Jughead mutters, before even realizing what he's saying.

Betty looks up at him, unsure of what to say.

"I'm not angry Jug." Betty starts.

"Well, you could've fooled me." He retorts.

Betty gives him a warning look.

"I just-" Betty starts.

"Betty, I know that keep pushing you away, but I wish you would understand that I'm only trying to protect you. And I know you keep telling me that you are doing the same for me, but I just can't accept that. It is my job to make sure you don't get hurt, yet here I am hurting you over and over again." Jughead rambles. "The kiss didn't mean anything. It didn't mean a damn thing. It happened and I moved on. I was hurt, and you knew that. I wish I could go back and take in all back but, -"

"I kissed Archie." Betty interrupts.

Jughead stops.

"What?" He manages to mutter. "You're lying."

"I'm so sorry Jug." Betty pleads.

"When?" Jughead asks.

"What?" Betty mumbles.

"When?" Jughead pushes again.

"The night we found out Svenson was The Black Hood." Betty whispers.

"Before you knew about the kiss between me and Toni?" he asks.

Betty nods slowly.

"Wow Betty, this is rich."

"I'm sorry Jughead, I just didn't want to hurt you." Betty starts to sob.

"And you didn't once think that's why I didn't tell you!" Jughead snaps. "Betty, we've haven't spoken in three weeks. I've been tearing myself apart for the last three weeks. When you've been guilty of the same thing."

Betty's tears turn into a full on hysterical cry.

She felt ridiculous.

He hated seeing her cry, it hit him in a hard place that made his soul ache. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and forget that the last month of their lives had happened. But she had hurt him too. Deep down he knew that the kiss she had shared with Archie didn't mean anything, but the surface burn that words had left on him was tearing him apart.

"I need to go." Jughead finally mutters.

"Jughead please don't leave." Betty pleads through tears.

Jughead doesn't say anything, laying JJ down on the couch beside her- he was now sound asleep thanks to Jughead's calming tactic.

"Jughead please." Betty sobs, laying Lizzie next to her brother, rushing over to Jughead.

"Betty please don't do this." Jughead groans.

"Please Jug just stay," Betty starts, grabbing his face in her hands. "Polly will be home soon, we can talk."

"Betty-" Jughead mutters.

"Please Jug." Betty's hysterical.

Jughead reaches up and grabs her forearms with his hands, he pauses for a second before ripping her hands away from his face, turning towards the front door.

Betty sinks to her knees just as the doors closes. She throws her head into her hands just before the sound of JJ's wailing fills the room once again.

"Betty?" Polly shakes Betty's shoulder.

"Hmm?" Betty jumps.

"Sorry, you fell asleep." Polly says, still whispering.

Betty suddenly realizes she's on the couch with Lizzie on her chest.

"How did you do that?" Polly mutters, shocked.

"What?" Betty asks, groggily sitting up.

Polly gestures over to the moving baby swing where JJ laid sound asleep.

Betty shrugs.

"No seriously sis, I don't think he's slept in two days, which means I haven't slept in two days." Polly gushes. "How did you get him to sleep?"

Betty can't say his name.

Polly glances over at her somber sister, "Hey." Polly sits next to her. "You okay? Have you been crying?" Polly looks at Betty's eyes.

Betty shudders, her eyes filling with tears again.

"He was here." Betty mutters.

"What? Who? Jughead?" Polly stutters.

Betty slowly nods.

"What? Why?" Polly ask, placing a hand on Betty's left knee. "I thought he was waiting for you to call him?"

Betty shrugs, "Me too."

Over the last three weeks, Betty had caught Polly up on all of the most recent Riverdale gossip- including her own relationship. Polly knew just about everything- just about.

"What happened?" Polly questions.

Betty shrugs again, taking a deep breath before she sniffles.

Polly takes Lizzie from her, holding her against her own chest.

"He told me he needed to see me, but when I saw him I clamed up. I was in shock, I couldn't really speak or even move." Betty sniffs. "He kept accusing me of being angry with him, but I'm not angry with him I'm angry with myself!" Betty yells, almost talking to herself.

"Why are you angry with yourself? You should be angry at him. He's the one who cheated." Polly assures her.

"I miss him. I miss him so much it hurts Pol." Betty's eyes fill with tears again.

"So, what's the problem? Why isn't he here right now?" Polly asks.

"All I wanted to do was talk, and he couldn't even do that. He just left, he walked away- again. And I'm afraid I won't be able to fix it this time." Betty begins to get hysterical.

"Betty, fix what? What did you do?" Polly says, grabbing her arm trying to calm her down.

Betty bends, putting her head between her knee's, before sitting back up and taking a deep breath.

"I kissed Archie." She whispers.

"Betty," Polly sighs, disappointed.

"You don't have to tell me how horrible I am, trust me I got the message loud and clear." Betty mutters.

"Why Betts?" Polly asks, patting Lizzie on the back. "Isn't he like with Veronica?"

"They were broken up," Betty sighs. "Me and Jug were broken up," Betty pauses. "I think."

"Oh, Betty." Polly whines again.

"I know I know." Betty pinches. "But, I didn't mean anything. Literally nothing it was gross and felt so wrong. We were in the moment and overwhelmed and together and it just happened." Betty rambles.

"Did you tell Jughead that?" Polly asks.

"I couldn't, he ran out of here with his tail between his legs before I got the chance too." Betty stammers.

"What are you going to do?" Polly asks.

"I don't know Pol," Betty shrugs. "I just want to talk to him, I want him to listen to me because I feel like all I ever do is listen to him. I want to put it behind us and move on. Were both guilty, but I thought we were stronger than this." Betty tells her. "Polly, I feel terrible. The look on his face when I told him was so heartbreaking, I can only imagine that's the face he made when Archie broke up with him for me- which doesn't make it any better."

Polly puts her hand on Betty's arm.

"I wasn't angry with him at all. Over the last three weeks I've been in a battle with myself and writing it off as his fault all while he's tearing himself apart over hurting me." Betty pauses. "I was being eaten alive by guilt while he swirled down the drain with it."

"You just need to go talk to him." Polly tells her.

"How Pol? He's not going to want to see me. You didn't see his face. He looked at me like I had just ripped his heart from his chest. The emptiness in his eyes is going to haunt me in my dreams." Betty shrugs.

"He was looking at you though," Polly mutters.

Betty glances at her.

"That says something."

Authors Note: OKAY, don't get mad because of "more" Bughead, this chapter just flowed out of me and I know it doesn't really go anywhere but, I feel like it needed to happen. I'm hoping to get back on track with chapter 13 so stay tuned!

With Love, Hal


	13. What The Hell?

"We're closed!" Alice grumbles from the back room of The Register.

A brisk knock on the front door causes her to jump again.

"Ugh, ok I'm coming." She shouts.

She walks out from the back room and glances at the door.

"What the hell?" she mumbles.

A drunk FP stands in the door frame, amber bottle in hand by his side.

"What are you doing here?" she hisses. "Hal will be back any minute!"

FP grumbles, pushing past her through the door.

"Your drunk." Alice mutters.

FP pulls his right hand up to his mouth, taking a long swig before spilling the liquid onto his shirt.

"FP!" Alice hisses.

She pulls him by his arm into the bathroom, grabbing a handful of paper towels, she dries his neck and chest. He smiles down at her threw his lashes.

"You can't be here." She whispers. "You need to go." She throws the wad of paper towels into the trash can beside the porcelain sink.

FP wraps an arm around Alice's waist, she pulls away.

"Seriously!" she gasps. "Hal is going to be back any minute to pick me up. You really need to go."

"Why are you such a tease?" FP grumbles.

"FP, we are not doing this right now. Your drunk and it's late. Who do you want me to call to come and get you?" Alice mutters, pulling her phone from her back pocket.

FP sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Tallboy?" Alice suggests.

FP shakes his head, obviously not liking that idea.

He reaches for her again, slipping a hand around her midsection, pulling her to him.

"FP seriously, we are not doing this right now!" she pushes away.

Headlights shine into the lobby of The Register.

"Shit." Alice mutters. "Stay here." She points at FP, putting a finger on his chest.

"Hal." Alice mutters.

"Alice." Hal nods. "You ready?"

"Not quite, I meant to call but I lost track of time." Alice walks over to the driver's side of the station wagon.

A sudden crash from inside causes them both to jump.

"What the hell?" Hal mutters, opening the car door. "What was that?"

The headlight shining in the glass provided a glare, so he couldn't clearly see inside.

"What?" Alice jumps. "Noth…nothing."

Hal closes the car door with a slam, "Is there somebody in there?" he questions.

"No." Alice squeaks. "Something probably just fell off of the wall, you know rusty nails."

"Yeah right." Hall scoffs. "Who's in there?"

"No one." Alice insists.

Hal decides it's not worth any further investigation and sighs turning back to Alice.

"How much longer are you thinking?" He presses.

"Umm, an hour?" Alice shrugs.

"Okay, I'm going to go grab the girl's dinner from Pop's and then I'll come back to get you." Hal tells her.

Alice nods.

Hal heads back to the car.

"Hey,"

Alice turns back towards him.

"Is strawberry still Betty's favorite kind of shake?" Hal asks.

Alice nods, "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"She's been curled up in her room all afternoon, I have yet to see her, so I was hoping a shake from Pop's would do the trick." Hal mutters.

"Oh, she's fine, just going though one of her moods again." Alice scoffs.

Hal scoffs.

"What?" Alice stutters.

"You really are a piece of work Alice." Hal snaps.

Alice grabs her chest, stunned by his words.

Hal shakes his head.

"I need to finish up, call when you're on your way back?" Alice eyes him.

Hal gives her a slow nod, climbing into the car before closing the door with a slam.

Alice b-lines to The Register's door.

"What the hell?" she mutters as she sees the bottle of whiskey shattered into pieces on the floor next to the desk. She walks into the bathroom to find FP sitting on the linoleum floor, propped up by the toilet. He's passed out with his head resting on the seat.

"Aw hell." Alice mutters.

She shakes him, but he just grumbles before lurching into the toilet again. Alice feels around, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out his phone.

She looks at him, unsure of who to call. She makes a split decision and presses the screen putting the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" A grumbled sleepy voice says across the line.

"Hello? Jughead?" Alice mutters.

"Who is this?" He stammers.

"Alice." She hisses.

"Alice?" What the hell?" Jughead jumps. "Why do you have my father's phone? Where is he?"

"He's at The Register. He showed up drunk and now he's passed out in the bathroom. I really hate to call, but I don't know how he got here and he can't be here." Alice rushes.

"I'm on my way." Jughead mutters, ending the call.

 

"Careful!" Alice jumps, as Jughead steps on the remnants of the broken bottle.

"Jesus!" Jughead yells. "I'll clean this up don't worry about it." He shrugs. "Where is he?"

Alice gestures to the faint light coming from the bathroom.

"Shit." Jughead mutters at the sight of his dad. "Sorry." He turns to Alice.

Alice shakes her head. "Can you get him out of here?" she asks.

Jughead nods, "I brought the truck. I'm just trying to figure out how to get him there."

"Maybe try waking him again?" Alice shrugs.

"I am not going to make the mistake of poking the bear." Jughead mutters, crouching down to his father.

"How did he get here?" Alice mumbles.

"He probably walked." Jughead says, hitting the bottom of FP's boot, which causes him to groan and Jughead to let out a small laugh. "Alright, let's go old man." Jughead says.

He stands, before leaning over and placing his arm around FP's waist, groaning as he stands.

Alice holds the door open as the two of them shuffle through the lobby. She helps get FP into the pickup truck, pushing his legs in.

Jughead sighs, "Ok, let's go get that mess cleaned up." He slams the passenger door shut.

"You are so much like your father." Alice admires, grabbing the broom and dust pan for Jughead from the small closet.

"Geez, I hope not." Jughead scoffs.

"I just mean, you are so caring. This isn't your mess Jughead, yet you're here cleaning it up for him. You are really showing your true colors Mr. Jones." Alice smiles.

"What do you mean, Mrs. Cooper?" Jughead mutters.

Alice shakes her head.

Jughead sweeps up all of glass shards and Alice wheels out a small mop bucket from the closet.

"Look," Alice mumbles.

Jughead looks up at her, mop in hand.

"I don't know what's going on with Betty, but I can only imagine it has something to do with you." Alice starts.

"Mrs. Cooper." Jughead warns.

Alice places out a hand, "All I know is she has barely left the house in the last month, and you haven't been around. I don't know what happened, and it isn't me business." Alice declares.

"Your right it's not." Jughead jabs.

Alice eyes him, "Just try and fix it Jughead. Whatever happened, whoever's wrong, fix it. Because I would hate to see Betty lose out on an amazing man like you because of the stubborn attitude she got from her mother." Alice smiles.

Jughead gives her a light smile.

"Call her Jughead. Or go see her." Alice pauses, "Even if she's wrong, fix it. Because you'll regret it if you don't. Trust me." Alice sighs. "I did." She glances to the truck outside.

Neither one of them say anything, Jughead joins in on Alice's glance.

"Well," Alice breaks first. "All done?"

"Hmm?" Jughead hums. "Oh yeah." He mutters, pushing the mop head back into the shallow bucket. Alice grabs the handle from him and wheels it back into the closet.

"I'll clean anything else up in the morning." She mutters. "You should get him home."

"Yeah." Jughead mutters.

He begins to walk towards the door, Alice walks to the bathroom and flips off the light switch.

"Mrs. Cooper?" Jughead mutters, turning back.

"Please call me Alice." She smiles.

"Alice." Jughead grins. "Make sure Betty's okay for me?" he asks.

"Why don't you come find out for yourself?" she mutters.

"I need to get my dad home, it's late and I was sleeping when you called. But, I will make it right with Betty." He tells her.

Alice nods.

"And Alice?" Jughead stutters.

"Yeah Jughead?" she mutters.

"Whatever is going on between you and my dad."

She freezes.

"I won't tell anyone okay?" he assures her.

Alice smiles and nods, "Thanks Jughead."

Jughead gives her a light smile before turning back for the door.

"Goodnight Alice."

"Goodnight Jughead." She smiles.

Alice breathes a sigh of relief as she sees the old pickup truck roll away. Just as the truck pulls out of view, Alice jumps at the sound of her phone.

She's finishing filing some paperwork when Hal pulls up. Alice quickly slips on her jacket and grabs her purse from the desk chair, before she locks up the door of The Register.

 

Betty spent the night caring for Lizzie, which wasn't too hard since Betty couldn't seem to sleep a wink. She really hadn't stopped crying all afternoon. The words from Polly had really hit home with Betty which only caused her to become hysterical again. She went up to her room just before it got bad. She cried until her chest hurt and her eyes were raw, hiccupping and gasping quietly so she wouldn't draw attention. Her father had brought dinner up to her room- something her mother would never allow but what Alice didn't know wouldn't kill her. Betty chewed up a few fries and sipped down a quarter of her milkshake, before she refused to eat anymore. Polly had checked on her a few times throughout the day just to make sure she was still alive. When 9 o'clock rolled around, Polly had come in to wish Betty goodnight and grab Lizzie's basinet. Betty told her to leave it, and bring Lizzie to bed. Betty needed the company, even if it was from a three-week-old.

Lizzie fell asleep to the sound of Betty's heartbeat, and instead of placing her in the basinet Betty laid her beside her, placing a pillow on either side of her tiny body. It was closing in on 5 AM when she started to get a headache. She was in the middle of reading Jughead's novel for the hundredth time and wrote it of as her eye's being tired. She quietly scurried into the bathroom and popped back two Advil's before slipping into bed with Lizzie.

The next morning Polly had to wake Betty.

"Betty!" Polly rushed into Betty's room.

Betty opened her eyes, instantly regretting it.

"Lizzie's been crying for ten minutes, you didn't hear her?" Polly mutters, scooping Lizzie up from the bed.

Betty turns her face into the pillow, the light from the window being too much for her head.

"Can you close the window?" she stammers.

Polly set's a now calm Lizzie in the basinet, before closing the curtains on the window.

"My head is pounding." Betty exclaims, attempting to sit up. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten." Polly mutters, picking up Lizzie. "When's the last time you fed her?"

"Um, 4:30." Betty tells her, holding her head.

"Oh my gosh Betty, she must be starving." Polly gasps. "I know your exhausted, but you really didn't hear her?"

Betty attempts to look at her sister, but gets dizzy as she throw's her legs over the side of the bed.

Polly looks at her, worried. "Are you okay?"

Betty throws an arm across her stomach and another to her mouth before she rushes to the bathroom. She lurches over into the bowl, emptying the contents of her stomach. After the few fries and the remnants of the pink milkshake, she really didn't have anything else and began to throw up bile causing her throat to burn. Betty groaned as she sat back on her knee's, placing her head against the seat. She had broken into a sweat and waited for the nausea to pass before she stood. She looked into the mirror at her sunken eyes and messy hair before taking a sip of water from faucet, making sure not to take too much- not sure of what her stomach could handle.

She walked back into her bedroom, where Polly had remade and redrawn her bed- setting a trash can beside the frame and a glass of water on the bedside table.

"Wow, you really are a mom." Betty scoffs.

Polly gestures for Betty to get back into bed, feeling her head as Betty lays back.

"Geez, you are burning up!" Polly exclaims.

She rushes into the bathroom and grabs a thermometer from the medicine cabinet.

She places the probe into Betty's mouth, "Under your tongue."

Betty rolls her eyes.

Polly removes the beeping stick, "103."

Betty pulls the covers up to her neck, catching a fever chill.

"I'm gonna go call mom." Polly tells her.

"Don't" Betty coughs. "It's probably just the flu, it's going around right now."

"Betty." Polly sighs.

"I'll be fine, just keep the babies out of here. I'll get some rest and be right back up and fine tomorrow. You don't need to call mom, I'll be fine until she gets home." Betty assures her.

"Fine. But, yell if you need anything. I'll keep an ear out, if you think your gonna throw up again, I'll come help." Polly declares.

Betty nods, not wanting to argue. She closes her eyes, too exhausted to keep them open any longer.

 

She throws up two times over before all she can do if dry heave and gasp, because she really has nothing left to vomit up. Over the next few hours Polly tries to force Betty to drink water, reminding her that she needs fluids. It never fails, after fifteen minutes she's regurgitating the liquid into the toilet bowel, sweating profusely, Polly unable to break her fever with cold rags and Tylenol.

 

Betty hears Polly say something about running to the store for diapers, before silence fills the house. Betty dozes again before she hears a knock at the front door. She writes it off, too exhausted to get up and answer it- hoping whoever it was would just go away thinking no one was home. But, suddenly Betty hears footsteps and her door opens before she hears a muttered, "What the hell?"


	14. Flesh Wounds

Betty squints, unable to make out the figure. She suddenly lurches, no doubt from the sudden attack of the sunlight, and hurls into the trashcan beside her bed. She attempts to get up, not wanting to fill the aluminum can any more than she needs to.

"No no, stay here."

The voice was familiar.

She had been too busy sticking her face into the can to realize the body had come and sit beside her, holding her hair and rubbing her back. She peeks up through her lashes, "What the hell?" she thinks. She thought she had been imagining it- a hallucination induced by the dehydration taking over her body.

"All done?"

She nods, unable to speak.

He rushes into the bathroom and grabs two wash clothes, wetting them with cold water. He returns and runs one of them over her mouth; laying her back onto the pillow, he places the other across her forehead.

Betty sighs, getting comfortable. "Jughead, what are you doing here?"

"Shh," he motions. Jughead bends and picks up the trash can, beginning to walk out of the room.

"Jughead, you don't-" Betty starts.

"I said, shh." He warns. "Go back to sleep."

Not wanting to put up a fight in her exhausted state, Betty dozes, unable to keep her eyes open any longer.

Jughead empties the can, rinsing down its contents into the drain of the bathtub before setting it back next to Betty's bed. He places a small kiss to the corner of her burning forehead, causing her to groan and cuddle into the blankets. He lets out a small smile and grabs one of Betty's books from her bedside table. Playing with it in his hands, he lets his eyes run over her. He walks over and sits on the window bench. Pulling a knee up to his chest, he cracks open the book. He gets about two chapters in when he hears the front door open with a clatter of keys. He sees Polly at the bottom of the stairs, struggling with a mess of two car seats and grocery bags. He rushes down the stairs and grabs one of the babies from Polly's overwhelming arms.

"Jughead?" Polly mutters, as he descends the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Betty, I didn't expect to find her so sick." He rambles.

Polly nods.

"I knocked and no one answered, I figured she had seen my bike in the driveway and didn't want to see me. I didn't see the station wagon in the driveway, but I didn't know where else she would be so I let myself in." Jughead assures.

"No, it's fine Jughead." Polly smiles. "How is she?" Polly motions to stairs, placing grocery bags on the counter. JJ starts wailing, causing Jughead to glance towards the car seats.

"May I?" Jughead looks at Polly.

Polly nods and smiles.

Jughead pulls JJ out of the small seat, removing his coat Jughead puts him into the calming position, silencing JJ almost instantly.

"Betty told me how you did that, it's amazing." Polly smiles. "How'd you learn that again?"

"My little sister had colic, well it was never diagnosed but we assumed. I tried everything to try and soothe her and then one day I had to do something and hold her at the same time so I placed my palm at the base of her stomach like this," Jughead motions his words, placing his hand against JJ's tiny stomach. "And then I inched my hand up and rested her head in my palm." Jughead follows his words with the actions. "Putting their arms and legs underneath them makes it so they can't fight you and it ensures balance." He pulls JJ close, moving his arm across his stomach.

"Why do you pull him close like that?" Polly asks, removing diapers from the plastic grocery bag.

"It's just more comfortable for me." Jughead lets out a laugh.

Polly laughs too.

Jughead rocks JJ against his arm as the small infant slowly drifts.

Polly finishes up in the kitchen and removes Lizzie from her car seat, placing her in the swing.

"Anyway, how's Betty?" Polly asks again.

Jughead smiles, sitting with JJ on the couch. "Well, I'm pretty sure she's delirious and I don't think she really knew what was going on." Jughead starts.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Polly asks.

"After she nearly hurled all over my boots, she passed out again." Jughead tells her.

"She threw up again?" Polly asks, stunned.

Jughead nods.

"I'm shocked she has anything left to throw up, I can't get her to eat or drink anything." Polly tells him.

"She's probably dehydrated, you need to get her to a doctor." Jughead mutters.

"She won't go I tried." Polly shrugs.

Jughead laughs, she was so stubborn.

"Our mother will be home soon, hopefully she can talk some sense into her." Polly mutters.

"I doubt it." Jughead teases.

"Yeah." Polly smiles.

Jughead glances down at JJ, smiling as he moves his arm up and down.

"Hey," Polly starts.

Jughead looks up at her.

"I hate to ask, but with Betty down for the count I could really use an extra set of hands. I have a lot of cleaning to get done, would you mind staying? Just until my mother gets home and then I'll relieve you, but I could really use the help." Polly rushes.

"Of course." Jughead smiles.

"Thanks." Polly mutters.

Polly go upstairs, leaving Jughead with the babies. Lizzie is sound asleep in the swing as Jughead holds JJ. He runs his hand up and down the infants back, smiling as JJ bops his head around- obviously looking for food. Jughead yells for Polly to make a bottle and she asks if Jughead would be willing to feed him. He happily obliges, holding JJ as he suckles at the nipple of the bottle. Burping JJ is another disaster, with two taps to the back he spits up all over the back of Jugheads Serpent jacket.

"Aw damn, that was a good one buddy." Jughead mutters, pulling JJ from his shoulder.

"I am so sorry about that." Polly rushes over to the couch.

"Oh, it's no biggie, I think it just means that he likes me." Jughead eases, moving a hand over JJ's belly.

Polly laughs.

Jughead slips off the jacket, leaving him in just a white tank.

"Give me," Polly says, reaching for the snake crested leather.

Jughead eyes her, giving her an unsure look.

"Jughead my baby just vomited all over your most prized possession, at least let me wash it for you. I'll throw it in the wash right now." She assures.

"My most prized possession? I can ensure you that is not the case." Jughead teases.

"I know how these Serpent jackets are, please just let me wash it for you." Polly pleads.

He gives her the jacket, and she smiles walking it into the laundry room.

Jughead resumes burping JJ before allowing him to start on the rest of the bottle.

"Here." Polly returns with one of his t-shirts.

Jughead looks at her confused.

"It was in Betty's laundry basket, I know it's yours and I don't want to know what my mother will think when she comes in and sees you in just a tank top." Polly insists.

Jughead smiles, if it was in her basket then that means she's worn it recently. He slowly takes the grey 'S' imprinted t-shirt from Polly.

"Don't worry," Polly smiles. "You can return it later."

Jughead slips the shirt over his head and Polly returns to cleaning the kitchen. He finishes up feeding JJ, holding him until he's sound asleep. He then turns his sights to Lizzie, who had been cooing from the swing for a good twenty minutes, she never did let out a cry which Jughead admired. Lizzie finishes up the bottle just as Alice and Hal come home.

"Jughead?" Alice mutters, as she opens the front door. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you get my voicemail mom?" Polly rushes to the door.

Alice shakes her head.

"Betty's sick, like really sick. Jughead came by to see her, but stayed to help me out." Polly assures her mother.

"Oh, well you didn't have to do that Jughead." Alice removes her coat, hanging it on a hook beside the door.

"It's really no problem Mrs. Cooper." Jughead smiles.

"Alice, please" she declares.

Jughead smiles, remembering the previous night.

"What wrong with your sister honey?" Hal jumps in, walking over to Polly.

"She thinks it's the flu, although I don't know if she'd tell you that now. I had to wake her up this morning, which is already odd enough for her. She was complaining of a headache and being dizzy before she started throwing up. She's been quiet for the last two hours, I've gone up a couple time to check on her." Polly tells her parents.

"Does she have a fever?" Alice asks.

Polly nods, "Last time I checked it was right around 102, I gave her Tylenol but she can't seem to keep anything down."

"I think she's dehydrated." Jughead cuts in.

Alice nods, "I see, well I'll call Dr. Miller, see what he thinks we should do and see if it's worth going in for."

Alice walks off, into the master bedroom. Jughead and Polly can hear her muffled voice, assuming she's on the phone with the doctor.

Hal starts dinner before he goes up to check on Betty.

He switches on the lamp in her now dark room, she groans.

"Hey honey." Hal sits on the edge of her mattress, running a hand down her back. "How are you feeling?"

Betty groans, unable to give him an audible worded answer.

"Can you try and drink some water for me?" Hal asks.

Betty shakes her head, scared she'll throw up again.

"C'mon honey, your dehydrated."

Betty attempts to sit up, but settles for an arm to prop her up.

Hal brings the glass to her mouth, tipping it back slowly as she sips.

"Okay," Hal says pulling the glass away. "We'll start with that."

Betty lays back down, Hal returning her covers as she pulls them to her face.

He puts a hand to her head.

"I think your fever may have broken, that's good."

She gives a light grin.

"Alright honey, get some rest. Your mother called Dr. Miller I'll go find out what the word is." Hal tells her.

Betty nods with her eyes closed.

"Dad?" she whispers as he stands.

"Yeah hon?"

"Jughead." Is all she can manage.

"He's here hon, downstairs." Hal tells her.

"I want to see him." She mutters.

"I'll let him know." Hal comforts her.

She smiles again.

He pulls the string on her small bedside lap, darkening the room again.

"How is she?" Jughead asks as Hal descends the stairs.

"Well I don't think she has a fever anymore." Hal mutters.

Jughead nods.

"She asked for you." Hal tells him.

Jughead looks up at him.

Hal nods, noting Jughead's confusion.

"Dr. Miller said to wait until the morning, if nothing has changed then we should bring her in. He told me to watch her, make sure she's drinking water and if we can't get her vomiting under control then we need to take her Riverdale Regency for fluids." Alice waltzes back in from the hall.

Hal nods, returning to the kitchen.

A sudden rumble from the floor above causes all of them to glance at the ceiling. Jughead is the first to jump up, rushing to the stairs. He flings open Betty's bedroom door to find her in a ball on the floor.

"Betty!" he rushes to her side, only to find her laying in a small pool of her own vomit. Hal rushes in behind him and helps him to stand Betty up and walk her into the bathroom.

"It was dark, I fell" Betty starts to cry and Jughead sits her own the toilet.

"Shh, don't it's ok." Jughead swipes a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

Polly comes into the bathroom, shooing the boys out of the small bathroom.

"Come on Betts let's get you in the tub." Polly mutters as Jughead shuts the bathroom door.


	15. Dehydration

"I'm shocked she hasn't made you leave," Hal laughs stirring a pot on the stove.

Jughead stands against the island, grabbing the back of his neck. "I'm sure I'd be gone if she had her way." He retorts.

Hal laughs, "Yeah she's stubborn."

"Yes, she is." Jughead nods.

"Just like her mother." Alice passes through the hall, from the laundry room to the master bedroom.

Hal opens the fridge and Jughead glances, before following Alice into the bedroom.

"So please,"

Alice jumps.

"Tell me what's going on between you and my father." Jughead pushes.

Alice rushes to close the door, carefully not to shut it all the way, "Keep your voice down." She hisses.

Jughead scoffs.

"Did you talk to Betty?" Alice pushes.

"Don't change the subject!" Jughead hisses. "What is going on between you and my father?" he asks again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alice places a hand on her hip.

Jughead shakes his head.

"Is he okay? Did you guys make it home alright?" Alice mumbles.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" Jughead teases.

Alice scoffs, "Where is he now?"

"He woke up and had no idea what had happened, when I told him about last night he tensed up and left. I'm assuming for the bar, but what do I know?" Jughead rambles.

Alice is quiet.

"Just tell me one thing." Jughead interrupts her thought.

Alice glances up at him.

"Are you and my dad having an affair?"

Alice balls her fists, "In a sense, yes."

"What do you mean 'in a sense,' Alice your married!"

"Jughead it's really none of your business." Alice warns.

"Yes, it is!" Jughead starts to raise his voice. "He's all I have and I'm the reason he fell off of the wagon again, I have to be there to protect him and take care of him."

Alice smiles, not saying anything.

"What?" Jughead snaps.

"Oh nothing." Alice retorts.

"What Alice." Jughead sighs.

"He didn't fall off of the wagon because of you." Alice assures.

"What do you mean?" Jughead asks.

"The night of his party? Alice starts.

Jughead nods, understanding.

"I told him I wasn't going to divorce Hal, we got into a huge fight and that's why he started drinking again. He thought he was going to lose me." Alice tells him.

"Why do I sense a 'but' coming." Jughead mutters. "I hadn't even realized you guys were having an affair." He hisses.

"No one knows!" Alice jumps. "We've been really secretive, sneaking around and what not."

"Did you guys make up?" Jughead asks.

Alice nods, "After our fight at the party I just needed to get out of there. When I went back in to grab Betty that's when I saw her dancing on the stage."

Jughead cringes at the memory.

"I looked at you, you looked hurt and disgusted but I couldn't stop her." Alice tells him.

"Why not? Why didn't you stop her?" Jughead punches.

"Because I understood why she was doing it," Alice pauses. "Because I did it."

"What?" Jughead mutters, confused.

"Jughead there's a lot of your father's past that you don't know about." Alice mutters.

Jughead nods, knowing she's right.

"I tried to get him to quit again." She starts. "I snuck around and met up with him, but every time he was drunk and you know there is no talking any sense into when he's drunk."

Jughead nods.

"The first night he was so drunk I had to sober him up before he dropped me back off here. Luckily Hal was out of town or that would have been a catastrophe." Alice exclaims. "I told him I was done, that we couldn't sneak around anymore if he was always going to be drunk and haywire." Alice starts. "He was still working at Pop's and he would constantly flirt until he got his way and I had to meet up with him again."

"What happened?" Jughead asks.

"We talked, I tried to get him to give up The Serpents and failed. I tried to talk him out of drinking again which was no use. When he found out about you joining The Serpents and your run ins with Penny Peabody it set him over the edge. He hates that his debts are your debts and that his decisions are putting you in danger. He drinks to forget it all, but in turn he pushes everyone away." Alice rambles.

"What are you going to do?" Jughead mutters.

"I'm working on it Jughead, just keep taking care of him until I can figure out what to do." She tells him.

Jughead nods.

"Me and Hal are getting a divorce." Alice randomly says.

Jughead's eyes go wide. "Alice, no."

"We want to Jughead, it's a mutual decision. We put on this happy façade for the girls but we aren't happy. We got the lawyer's in place a few weeks ago, but we're taking it slow because the twins were just born." Alice tells him. "I want to work something out with your father and Hal has already met and settled down with someone in Syracuse."

Jughead looks at her, stunned.

"Please don't tell Betty." Alice says.

"You can't ask me to keep this kind of secret from her." Jughead mutters.

"Jughead please. We want to tell the girls on our own time, when we're ready." Alice tells him.

Jughead gives her an uneasy look.

There's a light knock on the door as Polly peeks her head in.

"Dinner's ready." She mutters.

"Jughead," Alice starts. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Dinner is awkward and quiet. Hal talks about the current articles being churned out by the Register in the following weeks paper. Polly talks about the twins upcoming checkups. The four of them share awkward glances over plates of lasagna, sipping down water over clatters of forks scraping glass settings.

"How's your sister?" Alice promptly breaks the tension.

"Well once I got all of the puke out of her hair she was fine." Polly mumbles.

"Uhh, eating." Jughead teases.

Polly lets out a laugh, "She kept asking for you."

"She's delusional and exhausted." Jughead mutters.

"And stubborn," Alice starts. "If she throws up again there will be no argument she's going to the hospital."

"It's just the flu Alice." Hal stutters.

"Until she becomes dehydrated because she's too stubborn to drink anything." Alice shoots.

"Alice is right." Jughead mutters.

Alice gives him a grin.

"At least her fever broke." Hal mutters.

"It could come back." Alice pushes.

Hal sighs, putting his hands up in surrender standing to place his plate in the sink.

Polly takes on dish duty, washing and rinsing down plates as Jughead dries.

"Thanks for all your help today, you really didn't have to stick around." Polly mutters.

Jughead stacks a plate in the cupboard with a clatter before grabbing another from her. "Believe me I did not intend to stay, but you needed my help and I'm here for her."

Polly smiles.

Alice is holding a cooing Lizzie, providing baby talk and giggles. Polly admires them from the kitchen.

"I'm shocked she's so good with them." She mutters.

"Well she had you, didn't she?" Jughead teases.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Polly mutters.

Jughead laughs, drying the final plate before placing on the stack in the cupboard.

"You could probably head out." Polly tells him. "I need to get the twins baths going and you aren't going to be much help, with my parent's home now."

"Okay," Jughead stands from his lean against the counter. "I'm just gonna go up and check on her before I go."

Polly nods and smiles.

"Hey sleepy head," Jughead kisses Betty on the forehead, causing her to let out a small groan. He didn't turn on her light, not wanting to risk her wince from a headache. So, the light from the hallway peeking through Betty's door frame illuminated the room.

Polly had left Betty's blonde locks wet, hoping to reduce any chance of a returning fever, this did however induce a chill.

"Are you cold?" Jughead asks.

Betty nods, her lip quivering as she shakes.

He pulls the blankets up to her chin, pushing the sides underneath her.

"Better?"

She nods, snuggling into the new warmth.

"How ya doing?" Jughead places his hand on her shoulder.

"Wishing you weren't here." She grumbles.

"Ouch," Jughead teases.

"I don't want you to see me like this." She mutters.

"Too late." He laughs. "I cleaned up your puke. Twice."

She groans, rolling her face into the pillow.

"Seriously though, how are you feeling?" Jughead asks.

"Better, but I'm still so tired." Betty mumbles.

"Your dehydrated." He tells her.

She groans again.

"You need to try and drink something." He grabs the glass of water from her bedside table.

Betty shakes her head, "Everything I drink I throw up!"

"Betty if you don't drink this I'll drag you to the hospital myself."

She grumbles, attempting to sit up.

"Help," she squeaks unable to hold herself up.

Jughead sets down the glass, jumping to pull her up by her arms.

"You're so weak." He says.

She whimpers, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"God, I hate seeing you like this." Jughead soothes.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

"For what?" he asks.

"Yesterday." She chirps.

"Don't, we don't need to talk about that right now." He shakes his head. "Let's just get you better, yeah?"

Betty slowly nods.

Jughead lifts the glass up to her lips, holding it against her mouth while she slowly sips. A drip slips out, and Jughead wipes it off of her chin with his thumb. He goes in to kiss the excess from her lips, but she pushes her hand out stopping him.

"I don't want to get you sick, and I taste like vomit." She mutters.

"Too bad." He smiles, dipping to her mouth lightly brushing her lips with his. "You better get better, so you can take care of me." He winks.


	16. Our Girls

It's right around midnight when Jughead's phone pings.

'Hey, call me when you get this. It's Polly.'

Jughead scrambles, instantly pushing the phone key.

"Hello?" Polly answers.

"Hey it's Jughead."

"Jughead? Geez I thought you'd be asleep by now, I expected a call in the morning." Polly mutters.

"I was just about to go to bed when I got your text, what's up?" Jughead says.

"My mom and dad are taking Betty to the hospital. She threw up again after you left and can't keep anything down. Her fever's back and my mom is worried."

"Dammit," Jughead spits.

"I just wanted to let you know what was going on." Polly mutters.

"Thanks Polly." Jughead sighs.

"No problem."

"Should I head up there?" Jughead questions, almost asking for permission.

"I don't think there's anything to worry about. It'll probably be a short trip, I think she's just severely dehydrated so they will give her an IV and pump her with fluids and then send her home." Polly assures him.

"Okay." Jughead sighs. "You said your mom and dad are headed up there now?"

"Yeah, they left about five minutes ago. But, really Jughead there's no need for you to go up there right now, especially at this time of night." Polly mutters.

"No," Jughead starts. "I was just going to ask if you wanted any help, you know- with the babies?"

"Aw that's sweet Jughead thank you, but I think I can manage." Polly beams.

"Okay." Jughead mutters. "Hey Pol?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep me updated ok?" Jughead stutters.

"Of course, I'll text you if anything changes." Polly tells him.

"Thank you." He mutters.

"Goodnight Jughead."

"Goodnight." Jughead hangs up.

 

 

He knew it was minor, but Jughead tossed and turned all night. Betty in the hospital made him anxious. He was constantly checking his phone for messages from Polly. He had only gotten one, right around 1 AM. Polly let him know that they had hooked Betty up to an IV and were pushing fluids because she was severely dehydrated, which everyone already knew. It was closing in on 5 AM when Jughead decided sleep just wasn't an option. He snuck out of the trailer and pushed his bike to the road, not wanting the roar of its engine to wake his father.

 

 

"Jughead?" Hal mutters as Jughead enters the double doors of the hospital.

"Morning." Jughead nods.

"It's early." Hal acknowledges.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." Jughead mutters. "How is she?"

"She's okay. She was agitated and confused when were brought her in." Hal starts. "She about took the nurse out who tried to put in her IV."

"Of course, she did." Jughead laughs, taking a seat next to Hal.

"Doc said it's just that flu bug going around, she should be better within a day or two."

Jughead nods, "Where's Alice?"

"Polly called about an hour ago, asked if she could come home and help out with feedings." Hal tells him. "Those twins are a lot of work."

Jughead scoffs, "I remember when Jellybean was that little, she was hard enough I can't imagine two."

Hal lets out a small laugh.

"You won't have to worry about it for much longer, though right?" Jughead slips, instantly regretting his words.

Hal's face goes white, "Alice told you?"

"I asked." Jughead mutters.

It was a lie, but Hal didn't need to know details.

Hal runs a hand through his hair.

"I don't mean to overstep, she just asked me not to tell Betty and that's going to be really hard for me. I know how much the two of you mean to her and it's going to crush her when she finds out about the divorce." Jughead mutters.

"She'll understand, she knows we aren't happy." Hal starts.

"You're still her parents," Jughead cuts. "And I know if would give anything for my parents to still be together."

Hal sighs, "Just stay out of it, okay kid? It'll all work itself out." Hal grabs Jughead shoulder.

Jughead wishes he could retort, but fighting with her parents wouldn't help Betty, or him for that matter. Jughead knew however that he would have to pick up the pieces of the aftermath once Betty knew the truth.

It was closing in on 9 AM when Jughead's phone rings.

"Hey, you want to meet at Pop's for breakfast?" Archie chimes over the line.

"Good morning to you too." Jughead retorts.

Archie laughs over the line.

"I can't today, I'm busy." Jughead mutters.

"Look man, I'm trying to make amends- get you back on the good side of the Northside. Your starting school back at Riverdale High next week and-"

"I said I'm busy." Jughead digs, agitated.

"Seriously Jug." Archie starts.

"I'm at the hospital," Jughead whispers. "With Betty."

"What?" Archie stammers. "What do you mean with Betty? What's going on?"

"She's got the flu, mild, but they admitted her for dehydration." Jughead elaborates.

"Well I'm coming."

"Archie no." Jughead starts. "It's really nothing to worry about, she'll be released at noon."

"Well then I've got three hours to get there." Archie ensures.

Jughead scoffs.

"See you in a bit." Archie mutters before abruptly ending the phone call with not even the shortest goodbye.

"How is she?" Veronica stumbles into the lobby of the hospital.

"She showed up right as I was leaving." Archie reminds.

Jughead rolls his eyes.

Just then a nurse enters the lobby.

"Cooper."

Hal stands abruptly, the nurses words knocking him out of whatever trance he was caught in.

"She's awake if would like to see her." The nurse mutters.

The four of them smile as Veronica nods.

Hal grabs Jughead's arm, "I'm going to go call Alice and Polly."

Jughead nods and Hal pulls out his phone dialing the screen as he walks down one of the hallways.

Veronica starts for the direction of the nurse as Archie follows. Jughead grabs Archie arm, causing his to stop.

"Mind if I talk to you outside for a second?" Jughead whispers.

Archie glances at him, confused, before nodding as Jughead let's go of the grasp on his arm.

 

 

Veronica is long down the hallway, as the boys exit out the automated double doors.

"Knock knock," Veronica mutters as she places two light taps on Betty's hospital room door, peeking her head in.

Betty rises from her slouch, smiling at the sight of the raven-haired girl.

"How ya feeling?" Veronica mutters, walking into the room.

"I've been better." Betty shrugs, attempting to push herself up on the bed wincing at the pain from her IV.

"Careful." Veronica urges, rushing to the bedside.

Betty places out a hand, nodding.

"Where's Archie?" Betty mumbles.

"Oh, I'm not really sure. I thought they were both right behind me." Veronica looks towards the door.

"Wait who? Both?" Betty stammers.

"Jughead's here too." Veronica smiles.

"Oh." Betty cuts.

"Your dad's here too. He was on the phone with your mom when I came in."

Betty nods, understanding.

"Are you okay?" Veronica starts. "You look kinda…off."

"You mean besides the fact that I'm shacked up in a hospital bed because I was too stubborn to drink some water? Oh yeah V, I'm great." Betty sneers. "I'm sure I look great." She mumbles sarcastically.

"Betty, you have the flu, you have a right to look like a basket case." Veronica retorts.

"Wow, thanks V."

Veronica lefts out a small giggle.

"Look V, I need to talk to you about something." Bettys starts.

"Okay." Veronica moves closer to the bed, sitting down on a small wheeled stool. "What is it?"

"I did something." Betty starts. "It's horrible and wrong, and I should've told you sooner but I-"

"Don't." Veronica interrupts.

"What?" Betty chirps.

"I know what you're going to say."

"No Veronica I-" Betty rushes.

"You kissed Archie." Veronica interrupts.

"How?" Betty starts. "He told you?"

"Not exactly," Veronica teases.

"Then how?" Betty questions.

"That night at the party," Veronica pauses, grabbing Betty's hand in hers. "I was awake when you and Toni were whispering, it didn't really take long for me to connect the dots. I was angry at first and confused, I wasn't really sure how to approach it and I didn't even know if I was right, but I had my suspicions. I knew you were hurting from what happened with Jughead and you didn't need to be fighting with me too." Veronica tells her. "I asked Archie about it a few days after the party and it didn't really take long for him to come clean. He told me everything that happened that night, he reset the event that I already thought I knew and it was okay." Veronica pauses, blushing. "He told me he loved me."

"Veronica I am so sorry," Betty pleads.

"Shhh Betty, it's okay." Veronica nods. "You regret it, but it happened and if you felt the same way Archie did- I'm not worried."

"What do you mean?" Betty questions.

"Kissing you made him realized that he loves me," Veronica pauses. "No offence."

Betty lets out a laugh, "You sure you're okay with this?"

Veronica shrugs, "As long as I don't picture it. I'm good." She laughs.

Veronica goes in for a hug.

"Seriously though V, not as good as I imagined." Betty hums.

"Hmm? Maybe it just depends on who he's kissing." Veronica shrugs.

"Touché" Betty laughs.

 

 

"What's up man?" Archie mutters as him and Jughead get to the parking lot of the hospital.

"I'm trying to figure out when you thought you were going to tell me you kissed my girlfriend?" Jughead demands.

"Jughead," Archie warns.

"What the hell man?"

"Jughead, we weren't going to tell anyone. It didn't mean anything." Archie stutters.

"We? You and Betty? Well that kind of back fired, now didn't it?" Jughead retorts.

"Look man, I'm sorry but Betty and me-" Archie starts.

"No," Jughead shakes his head. "There is no you and Betty." Jughead mocks.

"Juggie, I-" Archie starts.

"Don't Archie, it's over-done." Jughead snaps. "Betty is going to beat herself up over this, torture herself because she won't be able to get over this."

"She's strong Jug, you'll work it out- I know it."

"Don't." Jughead squeaks. "You don't get to talk about her like that, not anymore."

"Jughead, she's been my best friend since we we're six years old." Archie mutters.

"Yeah?" Jughead spits. "And I thought you were mine."

"Jug," Archie mutters, barely audible.

"You let me believe that we were fine- me and you. I hung out with you on New Year's like no biggie when not even a week before my girlfriend cheated on me with you- who I thought was my best friend." Jughead digs.

Ooh, that one stung.

Jughead gives him a glare, slouching with a hand on his hip.

"Look Jug," Archie starts. "I'm sorry, I should've told you. I wasn't in a good place with Veronica and Betty wasn't in a good place with you."

Jughead gives him a warning look.

"It doesn't make it right- but, I didn't think you guys were together." Archie stutters.

"Even if we weren't, four days Archie?" Jughead stings. "It only took you four days to make a move on her?"

"Jughead she kissed me!" Archie yells.

"That doesn't make it ok!" Jughead yells back.

"It wasn't one sided Jughead, just know that." Archie starts. "I know you don't want to think about her like that, I know you don't want to think that she could do something like that. But, Jughead it didn't mean anything- for either of us. And we know that now. I'm happy with Veronica and you deserve to work it out with Betty. So, if you don't want me around so you can do that. I won't be, I'll stay away and let the two of you work out whatever this is."

"That's not what I'm saying." Jughead whispers.

"Jughead I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you- if you trust nothing else, trust that. But, I wasn't the only one in this." Archie pleads.

Jughead scoffs.

"Look, Archie." Jughead starts. "I can't push you away. I'm gonna need you. I already know my transition back into Riverdale High is going to be a rough one. I've made quite a few enemies and I'm going to need some allies if I'm going to survive."

"Of course, Jug." Archie nods. "Take the time you need to sort this out. I'll be here, don't worry."

"Thanks man." Jughead mutters.

Archie gives him a light smile, before easing the tension and pulling him in for a bro hug.

"Okay get off, and let's go see our girls." Jughead laughs.

Authors Note: Okay, that's the end... for now ;) I think it ends at a pretty good stopping point, and almost everything is resolved among the core four. You learned some new things, such as Alice's affair, Hal's new life in syracuse, The Coopers upcoming divorce, the relationship between both Cheryl and Toni and Reggie and Josie. And finally, the twins were born. This story was so incredible to write and I loved the journey that so many of you went on with me. I'm working on something really special to my heart right now and I hope to post the first chapter next week, so keep a look out for my new story- it'll be entitled "Temptations"

With love, always

-Hales


End file.
